Zen Lessons
by xXLove-BiteXx
Summary: LEMONY GOODNESS: All the naughty practice sessions you wished Dimitri and Rose had-takes place after  Shadow Kiss. The attack happened but Dimitri never got turned.
1. Chapter 1

_RATED-M FOR EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT_

_This is the more playful side of Dimitri we all secretly wonder about._

_*wink wink* (don't pretend like it's never crossed your mind...) Let me know if you like this and if I should keep going with it._

_R&R_

_-xXLove-BiteXx_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. Richelle Mead does. **_

_**sigh... **__**one day i'll own you Dimitri, one day...**_

* * *

><p>I checked my watch and noticed she was twenty minutes late. I tilted my head back and let out a deep sigh. I don't even know why we have these lessons anymore. Rose is graduating next week. And after giving in to our wants and acknowledging our love, these damn practice sessions just get me worked up and unbelievably hard.<p>

It's been two weeks since the incident in the cabin and two _painfully long_ weeks that I've held back from getting too physical with Rose. Ever since we gave in to each other and made love, I've wanted nothing more than to bury myself back into her moisten, slick warmth.

But we can't afford to risk it. Not until she graduates and I'm officially no longer her mentor.

I get by, remembering my heated times with her. Recalling her beautiful naked body sweating, moaning, and convulsing beneath me as I ride her hard. Sometimes I jerk off to my fantasies of her. Especially the nice ones where she's sucking off on my throbbing cock. Those are my favorite. Imagining her kneeled down before my curved dick with her full, plump breasts bared for me as I hold back her hair and watch intently as she takes me into her hungry, wet mouth-

"_Hey Comrade..." _I hear her purr from the gym's entrance. "_Oh fuck." _I curse in Russian underneath my breath as I cross my legs on the chair I'm sitting on, trying to hide my massive boner as she comes strolling across the gym towards me.

"You're late." I scold with my stern mask firmly in place. I bite down on my tongue as I watch her perfectly curved hips sway hypnotizingly as she walks closer to me. I have the sudden urge to have them connected to mine as she stops just a foot away from me.

"I know, I'm sor-"

"Laps. Now." I curtly cut her off looking away from her delicious body before I grab her by the waist and take her right here and now on the practice mats.

I heard her mutter something underneath her breath but she does what I say and treks over to the double doors that are off to the side leading to the outdoor track. She tosses her gym bag to the side but when it makes contact with the floor, her water bottle tumbles out and rolls away.

With her good guardian reflexes, her foot shot out and stops the bottle from rolling too far of a distance. She bends down to pick it up and I stifle a moan from the wonderful sight of her tight, big ass jutting out from the motion.

I could lick that ass for hours it looks so tasty. I suppress a whimper as she stands back up and heads out the doors.

I don't dare to move a single inch from where I'm seated because I know very well if I get up to watch her run, I'll pop from the pressure. So instead, I sit still and focus all my attention on calming myself down.

Twenty minutes later, I'm relaxed again and standing in the middle of the sparring mats waiting for Rose to come in.

After a moment she does, breath ragged and body coated in sweat. I let her take a quick water break before diving into a sparring match...

I keep my mind filtered and focused in on her advances as she takes the defense after her unsuccessful blocks from my previous hits.

She lunges out for my neck but I bat her arms away. Not expecting such a quick response from her, she sweeps her left leg behind mine hooking her foot around the back of my knee where she give a tough jerk and I stumble forward. I'm about to catch my balance when she rams her body against mine from the side and we both fall to the floor.

I lock my arms propelling her onto her back, but the moment she touches the mat again, she twists to the side and tangles our legs together and locks them in place. I push my weigh against her and roll until she's on her back again and I'm hovered over her. Instinctively, I grip her arms tightly and pin them above her head.

And all too soon the battle rage leaves my body as an electric hum surges throughout all my veins. I growl as my heart beats faster, my breathing becomes more labored and the only thing I can focus on is the intoxicating scent of her perspiration.

Lust and passion flood my mind as I abruptly crash my lips down to hers and take possession of them.

She notices the sudden change in me and parts her mouth eagerly as I lick her bottom lip.

She moans into my mouth as I plunge my tongue inside and savagely taste her sweetness.

I take hostage of her tongue in mine as I side my hands down her arms and cup her large, melon sized breasts tightly.

She moans again, this time a little louder than before as I pull away for air. She gasps as my thumb and index fingers tug and pinch her now erect nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt.

The sounds she makes drives me wild with desire as I feel blood rushing to my swelling dick.

I leave a trail of hot, wet kisses over to her ear where I huskily murmur, "You're a very naughty girl Ms. Hathaway. I think I need to reprimand you for your tardiness today..."

She softly moans again as I trail the tip of my tongue around the outer edge of her ear before taking her earlobe in my mouth and suck it hard.

"Maybe you need to teach me a lesson then..." she murmurs as she rock her hips against my freshly grown erection.

A low growl erupts from my chest as I disentangle myself from her and stand up. I hold out my hand, helping her up and once she's standing too, I interlace our fingers gripping them tightly and lead her to the woman's locker room.

Once I check that no one's in there, I lead her it, lock the door and shove Rose up against a wall and attack her neck.

"I thought we were waiting until graduation..." she pants out between breaths as I ravish her neck from side to side.

"I can't hold back anymore. I need you _now._" I mumbled into her skin as I lick her collar bone and bite down on her shoulder.

She screams out from the sensation so I do it again to the opposite side while undoing the string of her sweat pants. I pull away from her to discard them and help rid of her trainers as well.

I step closer to her, letting my hands glide up her inner thighs where I teasingly tug on the corners of her lacy red thong. I cup her sex to find she's already dripping with excitement.

With one hand, I grip her hip bone tightly while the other pushes some of the fabric away and I stick a finger inside her.

She cries out in pleasure as her back archs as I push deep inside her sopping core and rotate my finger in circular motions. I grind my clothed dick against one of her thighs as I whisper in her ear while she fights to breathe, "Mmm... you're so wet for me Roza. I love stroking a soaked pussy in the mornings."

She whimpers as I remove my finger from inside her and I run my hands up her sides, pulling her shirt off in the process before latching our mouths back together.

I kiss her deep and heatedly before she breaks away and whispers in my ear, "You're wearing too much Comrade", before she clutches my bulge tightly and starts unbuttoning my jeans.

I groan as she pulls the zip down slowly before sticking a hand through the slit in my boxers to stroke up my pulsating shaft.

I hiss gritting my teeth together as she runs her hand all the way up my length where she pinches my tip and a bit of pre-cum drips out and onto her fingers.

She retracts her hand studying her fingers curiously before sticking them in her mouth and sucking my sticky-hot cum off her delicately slender digits.

I grow harder from the sight and kick my jeans off along with my shoes while practically ripping my shirt away as well. I wrap my arms around her waist and press the front of her body flats against mine. I bend my head down to her ear with the ghost of a grin on my face as I whisper, "Today Ms. Hathaway, as _punishment_ I'm afraid you'll be lectured on the fine art of fellation."

She pulls back slightly and tilts her head up at me with a confused expression on her captivating face as she asks, _"Fell-what?"_

I smile down to her letting a wide grin spread across my lips as I explain, "Fellation. Also called _Fellatio_. It's oral sex on the penis. And I expect you to give me a _full _demonstration..."

I smirk as I watch her eyes widen in understanding and lust. Looks like today I finally get to live out one of my fantasies with a hardworking, fast-learning and dedicated student.

I spank that juicy ass of hers and announce, "Let's get to work..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Christ! This thing's almost three-thousand words! longest. BJ. ever. written. seven pages people! I think I need therapy..._

* * *

><p>She yelped from the force of my palms slapping the smooth skin of her round ass before I grabbed each side roughly in each hand. I squeeze tightly, let my nails dig in a bit as I lick up her jaw line and whisper.<p>

"First of all. When giving _Fellatio_ you must take off your bra and get down on your knees..."

I let go of her, backing up a foot, and wait for her to comply but instead she just crosses her arms and gives me one of her dick-eating... oh I mean, _man-eating _smiles and kindly purrs,_ "Why don't you make me?" _I can see her eyes twinkle in excitement with where we're going with this.

I chuckle at her feistiness as I begin to circle her. When I come around to her backside, I smack her ass harder this time which I know has to sting as I order in a commanding voice, "I wasn't asking for your opinion _Ms. Hathaway_. _Now take off your bra and GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES!_"

She moans from my excessive desire to dominate her and slowly starts to unclasp her bra. I grin wider enjoying this very much. I like it when I get to be in control. As I turn to face her again she peals her red laced bra off and out bounces her voluptuous, swollen breasts.

I pause for a moment to cup them in each hand. I stare at her hungrily as I swirl my thumbs around the outer petal surface of her nipples before pinching the tips with my fingers forcibly.

Her eyes roll back as she screams out in pleasure. I grow harder from the pleasing sound. _God I love it when she screams... _

I growl playfully bending my head down and run my tongue across her erect peaks swiftly before distancing myself from her again.

She eyes me with a smoldering stare as she lifts her brows to me expectantly. I nod giving her permission to continue.

Gracefully, she lowers herself to the floor and perches onto her knees looking up at me.

"Very good Ms. Hathaway. I think you'll find that being _obedient_ is really the key here to a good teaching lesson."

She flashes me a sly grin as her eyes glaze over in lust, fully thrilled over my foreplay. I cup one of her cheeks tenderly and continue my lecture, "Next you must remove any clothing that covers the penis."

Submissively, she stretches out her hands to clutch the waistband of my boxers.

I can feel my pulse accelerate in anticipation as I add it, "Now remember for this part of the process, you don't need to take your time."

She bobs her head respectfully and with a lightening's reflex, pulls my boxers down my thighs where my erect dick springs free. She moans softly from how hard I am as she continues pulling the boxers down until they're at my ankles where I hastily kick them off.

"_How was that?"_ she purrs seductively, gazing at my free dick.

"Wonderful Ms. Hathaway." I praise her before being serious, "Now here's where it gets interesting..."

She gulps as I step closer to her, knotting one hand into her luscious dark chocolate hair while my other hand reaches down to stroke her cheek gently again.

"_Fellatio _is best enjoyed when the submissive partner is _creative. _It's really more of an improv sort of act, as now you begin to stimulate the penis with your hands and lips to prepare for insertion."

I rub my thumb across her plump bottom lip as I murmur, "You may now demonstrate."

Her eyes darken with lust before she wraps a hand around the shaft of my cock.

My heart skips a beat before galloping into an erratic frenzy as her hand starts tugging up my length slowly.

I groan resting my hands on her shoulders as her other hands reaches out and begins to lightly massage my balls.

She looks up at me, holding my gaze as she quickens her hands pace. I give her a grin of satisfaction before she leans closer, bringing her lips to the base of my cock as her hand fists tighter around my dick, gradually tugging faster.

I grunt as she leaves a trail of hot kisses down my base where her hand brushes aside, gripping my inner thigh before she begins to nibble and licks my balls.

A shudder runs down my spine as I get even harder. My breaths becomes short as her wet mouth bites one of my testicles before flicking her tongue out to soothe the pain.

My hands dig into the thin layer of flesh on her shoulders as she continues to bite and lick me while her hand relentlessly rubs up and down my shaft at a steady, hypnotic pace.

Before I can tell her that's enough stimulation, her mouth and hands cease their movements.

I look down to see Rose scooting closer to me. She wrap both hands around my rock-hard dick. One hand grips my dick firmly in place as the other sides down the shaft where her finger lightly twinges the tip.

I moan from the electric shock that surges from her touch before she drops her hand giving me a devilish grin.

I stare at her in wonder as she brings her mouth to the head of my cocks and flicks her tongue out. The slick tip plunges into the head's hole and I shut my eyes and bite down on my lip as her tongue retracts and swirls around the outside of the head before she takes it into her mouth and sucks it mildly.

A strangled whine of protest escapes my lips as she detaches her mouth from me and moves her other hand away.

I snap my eyes open and growl at her before she purrs, _"What's the next step Guardian Belikov?"_

My breath catches in my throat at her use of my formal title. _Fuck, she's so sexy! _

I knot a hand back into her hair as I explain tracing a finger around the edges of her soft lips, "Part your mouth open wide, and let the dominant partner slowly penetrate you. Keep your throat relaxed. This will prevent gagging..."

She grimaces and looks at my thick cock hesitantly.

I caress her cheek soothingly as I murmur, "Don't worry Roza, I'll fit. Just look at me the entire time and put your hands on my hips."

She fixes me her confident_ Rose-Hathaway smile_ as she growls, _"Yes Guardian Belikov!" _

I growl back at her, burying my other hand in her hair as she grips my hips firmly. She hesitates for a moment before tilting her neck up and meets my loving and encouraging gaze.

She licks her lips before parting her mouth open.

The moment her mouth is widen enough I slide my dick in slowly, _"Relax..."_ I hiss through gritted teeth as I suppress a moan from the wonderful feel of her tight, wet mouth around my big dick.

She gently relaxes her throat for me and I lower more of myself inside as her hands grip my waist tighter.

The walls of her throat spasm around my cock as I penetrate her deeper, testing my length.

After she's adjusted to my size, I take a brief moment to admire the site before me. Roza's on her knees, almost fully naked with just about my entire dick shoved down her throat. _My god, is that decadent..._

I let out a sigh of contentment as I whisper, "I may correct you if need be, but now it's all you baby. This is where you get to take control. Suck, lick, and bite at your own pace until I'm ready to cum or feel the need to dominate you again..."

She gives a slight nod of understanding to me which causes her throat to swallow more of my large dick and I moan from the friction.

Her eyes glaze other in primal need as she locks gazes with me again before she starts to gingerly suck on my length, testing it out.

She bobs her head back and forth taking the majority of me down her throat and then pulling away where she lets her teeth drag on my sensitive skin.

I groan watching her intently as she sets to work blowing me.

"Ugh... _excellent_ now a little faster and harder..." I grunt loosening my hands grip on her hair to allow her more fluid movements.

She hums in her mouth, making my dick swell even harder from the tingling sensation it causes.

Catching on to how that affects me, Rose starts moaning as she constricts her cheek muscles causing more suction around my cock and rotates her mouth on an angle igniting a burst of fire to erupt inside of me.

I tilt my head back and hiss from the amazing feeling.

It's not long before she's completely relaxed and is taking all of me as she starts quickening her pace. I groan trying to hold back my release for her as she sucks her lips tighter around my dick provoking an insanely pleasurable sensation to crackle throughout all my nerve endings.

She's moaning louder than ever now, taking me faster with every stroke. I close my eyes lost in the rhythm of her mouth... Every slippery yank... every powerful jerk, is heaven...

And suddenly I get an idea, I open my eyes and look back down at her.

She meets my gaze and I grin at her letting a hand drop to cup one of her breasts. I compress her nipple violently and she screams out from the touch. I growl tormenting her other breast and she cries out even louder against my shuttling dick.

I snarl at her from the astoundingly arousing sounds she's making. The more she screams while suckling me, the better. The sensation of the muffled vibrations do marvelous things to my sheathed cock...

I gaze at her in awe as she narrows her eyes at me and takes me even faster and harder. I flick her nipples again, forcing another delightful cry from her. Her lips, to my disbelief, tighten even closer together causing an insane amount of pressure on my dick as she sucks me savagely.

I'm mesmerized, watching my dick glisten with her saliva as she fits me fully down her mouth maniacally, as if she's starving.

She pulls back almost completely letting me out only to bite my tip and that's when I finally lost it.

I grip her head still and started rocking my hips against her mouth. I groan picking up pace as I dig deeper down her throat, feeling the head of my cock scrape against the back of her throat.

She gags a bit from my roughness so I coo, "It's okay Roza, just relax for me. swallow..."

I stare into her eyes tenderly and she looks back with empathy as her eyes warm up again with a swirling lust.

I smile at her and start taking her mouth harder. I groan aggressively, feeling her walls spasm around dick as I drove her mouth at full speed. It was silent in the locker room save for the sounds of my grunts, her smothered moaning, and the resonant slaps of skin smacking together.

I cast my eyes over to the full length mirror that's beside us and take a nice look of the view. _Oh god it feels so fucking good dominating her... having so much possession over MY Roza..._

I grunt feeling the pressure build as I watch her reflection in the mirror. It's truly a sight to see, her breasts jiggle and bounce as she bows down to my will and continues to suck me into her mouth. Her head rotates again as she cries louder for me. I knot my hands even tighter, pulling on her hair as a start thrusting my hips conclusively against her mouth and then I felt the pressure build to be too great.

"_I'm cumming baby. Drink it..."_ I hissed before I erupt wildly, spilling my hot cream down her throat where she eagerly drank every drop I gave her. After I soften and slow down, I gently pulled out and run a hand down my face.

It's silent for a moment as we pause to catch our ragged breaths.

"_How did I do?"_ she purred with her voice a little hoarse, as I notice her eyes are fully dilated from the erotic encounter.

"Fuck Roza._ Thank you._ That was amazing. You're an _outstanding student._"

She smiled at me wiping her mouth as she stood up.

I gazed at her lovingly and take in her new appearance. Her hair was strewed, cheeks flushed and a bit puckered and her lips are slightly bruised and very swollen.

I cupped one of her cheeks softly and delicately ran my thumb across her bottom lip as I slyly remark, "I hope you've learned a valuable lesson today Ms. Hathaway."

She grinned biting my thumb teasingly as she growled, "_Oh yes Guardian Belikov,_ I have. But I must warn you now, I like to misbehave a lot so you might have to give me more lessons later..."

I growled back at her wrapping her up in my arms as I playfully licked her neck before whispering in her ear, "Oh I hope so because I still have a lot to teach you..."

She moaned in my mouth as I kissed her passionately and ran my hands down her back, starting to push her thong down. I pulled away slightly and breathlessly spoke, "But for now, it's time I return the favor and worship you properly my Roza..."

Her red lacy thong slips down her legs where she rids of them quickly. I walk her over to the wall, pushing her up against it and part her legs widely. I start kissing and sucking her neck as my hands trail up her inner thighs, "I've wanted to be back inside you for far too long Roza. The past two weeks have been _torture_..." I whisper against her skin as I let the tips of a few fingers drag up her slippery folds. She moans for me and licks my ear.

I hum feeling my dick harden for her again but before I can tease her anymore, the timer on my watch goes off.

I freeze groaning into her neck as I realize we've lost track of time. Reluctantly, I start to pull away from her but her arms shot out and pin them back to her body.

"What's wrong?" she shrieks desperate for me to touch her again.

I smile grimly as I murmur, "I'm sorry but we have to stop Roza. We lost track of time and now you're going to be late for your first class."

Understanding colors her faces as she lets out a huff. I kiss her forehead and apologize again, "I truly am sorry Rose. You also missed breakfast, so you need to get dressed and go straight to first period."

She gives me a naughty smirk as she snorts, "Didn't you just _fill_ me up Comrade?" she rocks her hips against my stiffly rising dick as she murmurs,_ "_I've already had_ breakfast..."_ she trails off thinking of something before adding,_ "_But maybe I can skip class and I could give you _something to eat _in return..."

I grunt as I feel her saturated pussy stroke up against my dick roughly. _"I'm so wet for you..." _she moans reaching a hand down to touch herself.

I bite my tongue, catching her hand and she stares at me daringly.

I kiss her hard before running my tongue up her neck to her ear and seductively vow, "I'll fuck you later. Get to class."

She stares at me too stunned to react for a moment from my forwardness as I let go of her and quickly gather my clothes. At an insane speed, I put my boxers and jeans swiftly back on.

I call over my shoulder "Don't be late and I'll see you at this evening's practice..." before she has a chance to stop me. I unlock the door to the locker room and bolt the hell out of there...

* * *

><p><em>Are you drooling yet from reading this story? *waggles eyebrows* i think you are...<em>

_Review. _

_-xXLove-BiteXx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mm-hm, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. All these positive responses are making me blush! ; P _

_Now all I need is to meet Dimitri in real life and I'll die happy. (bah ha, emo much? naw...)_

_; ) lolz_

_And now the continuation inside the mind of Mr. Sex-On-Legs..._

_R&R_

_-xXLove-BiteXx_

* * *

><p>Once I made my way across the gym, I hastily tossed my shirt back on while alternating to stand on each leg so I could slip my shoes on as well. I poked my head out the entrance door to make sure no one was around before cautiously making my way down the hall, outside and towards the guardians dorms while smirking at what just happened.<p>

We were careless and I shouldn't have let it get so far, but oh dear god was it worth the risk.

Roza gets me so horny sometimes that I just can't help myself. _Thank god _no one caught us and more to the point, I'm glad the rooms in the gymnasium building are soundproof.

If anyone heard Rose screaming as loud as she was, they'd think I was torturing her. I laugh underneath my breath, I was_ tormenting _her a few times, but only in a _good _way...

I grunt feeling my fresh boner throb more. I can still hear her wondrous screams as she chokes on my dick...

I hastily quicken my pace as I reach the guardian housing building I stay at. I'm in desperate need of a _very cold _shower.

I take a fast, freezing shower and change for my shift.

Usually I'm assigned to guard the majority of Rose's morning classes but ever since the attack on the school, Alberta's had me working ward patrol instead.

She's altered my usual schedule a lot lately. Sometimes I even work _double_ patrol shifts like last week where I missed Roza's birthday.

I sent my gift over to her where Princess Vasilisa was throwing her a party in the novice common room of her dorm building-but between my odd excessive shifts, I haven't had any alone time with her to properly celebrate her birthday.

In fact, Alberta's had me working so much lately that I barely see Rose anymore save for our practice sessions.

It's as if she's deliberately making sure I keep busy and away from Rose. I shrewd my lips down in a deep frown, that makes me a little suspicious. Does she know about us?

I quicken my stride as I walk across the upper west side of the school's campus. I shake my head of that cancerous thought. She couldn't possibly know. Because if she did, things could turn bad in the matter of seconds. I don't want to loose my job nor do I want to damage Roza's bright future.

I walk past one of the novice teaching quads and pause slightly as I notice a figure stalking down a hallway fast.

I kick into guardian mode and cautiously go after the swiftly moving silhouette.

I cut across a narrow corridor to meet the person on the other side. The moment I emerge from the dark space, I stop dead in my tracks.

It was Rose. She has this bothered expression on her face as she blindly stomps her way down the hall completely oblivious to the fact that I stand a few yards in front of her.

"_Roza?_" I softly call breaking her out of her hot revery as she snaps her head up to look at me. She glares cold and piercingly before avoiding my eyes and moves to walk past me.

My arms shot out before she can dodge me and I pin her against a locker where she growls at me warningly. I look around making sure no one sees us before I drop my mask and stare at her worriedly.

"Roza what's wrong? You're supposed to be in class." I ask fully concerned.

"_What do you think?_" she hisses through gritted teeth "Stan kicked me out!"

"Why?" I question vaguely knowing the answer already.

She shoves her arms against my chest, pushing me away with unnatural strength as she sarcastically spats, "Hm I don't know... let me see... maybe because it's really hard to concentrate when your boyfriend makes you feel hornier than a nest of fucking mad rabbits..."

Her eyes darken in rage as she stalks closer to me and jabs a finger into one of my firm pecs, "Then he just leaves you completely ready for him and unsatisfied..." She pokes me again this time harder as she growls, "I kept squirming in my seat like a freaking Slip 'n Slide, barking at anyone who even so much as _looked _at me-"

I cut off whatever else she was going to say as I crash my lips to hers and kiss her hard. The more she talks like that, the more excited she makes my dick feel. I didn't know how much I affected her until now. But something about her rage isn't right. A switch in my mind clicks as I realize she's under darkness influence.

She thrashes in my arms as I hold her tight and kiss her heatedly. It scares the shit out of me that her sexual frustration can induce her spirit darkness. She bites my bottom lips drawing blood and I pull back shoving her against a wall as I whisper in her ear, "Roza calm down. This isn't you..."

She protests against my grip as I beg, "Come back to me Roza. _Please..._"

She hesitates ever so slightly, as she glances up and stares into my terrified and loving gaze.

And soon, gradually, her breathing returns to normal, her eyes lighten in color cleansing from the anger, and her body goes slack in my arms.

"Oh god..." she croaks as a tear leaks out the corner from one of her eyes. I delicately swipe it away and crush her tighter to me as I soothe, "It's okay Roza. It's over now..."

I run a hand down her hair smoothing it over as I promise, "I'm here to protect you..."

She burrows her head against my chest, inhaling my scent as I rest on head on hers.

I glance around uncomfortably, we can't be seen like this. I begin to let go of her but she grabs me tightly and growls, "No." before pulling my head down to hers where she kisses me hungrily.

I groan feeling her small hands, moving towards the wrapped up package between my narrow hips.

I reflexively push her away with one hand, while I reach for my set of keys in one of my jean pockets, "Not here baby." I scold leading her to a classroom down the hall. I unlock the door, letting her walk in first before I check that the coast is clear before joining her.

The room is dark and a bit dusty from non-use. I shut the door, locking it again while drawing the shade over it's small window before I turn my attention back to Rose.

She eyes me slowly, dragging her gaze up my body leisurely before shoving me against a wall, licking my bottom lip to clean up a small smear of blood and whispers, "I'm sorry I bit you..."

I smile wrapping my arms around her as I say, "It's okay. I like it when you're rough..."

She gives me a sly grin, before she starts kissing my neck. "I need you..." her moans against my skin. "Will you fuck me now? _Please?_"

I groan as she rocks her hips against my growing bulge as I answer with a growl, "_Gladly..._"

This time we don't hold back to tease one another. Our clothes get striped and ripped of in seconds before we're embraced, skin to skin in passionate heated kisses.

I fondle her yummy breasts as I slowly start to walk her over to a wooden desk that's sitting at the front of the classroom.

Her big ass bumps into the side of the desk as I drag my mouth down the side of her neck and whisper, "I wanna do it against the desk baby. But we can't be too loud..." Unfortunately, the classrooms on this side of the campus aren't as sound-absorbing as I'd like them to be. Damn those lazy, old architects...

She moans softly running a hand up my hardened dick and murmurs, "You can do whatever you want with my body. Just don't make me wait any longer..."

She trails off with a gasp as I plunge two fingers inside of her. "_Then I suggest you start getting more wet for me._" I demand, twisting my fingers so that my middle one is wrapped over my index and I start to pump them into her quickly saturating pussy. I cover her mouth with my free hand as she moans loudly when I start to turn my wrist and thrust up into her like a corkscrew. I groan feeling her juices drip down my hand as I finger her harder. Poking up towards her G-spot.

Her tongue tickles my hand as she leans forward and away from the desk. I pull my hand away as she squished her perky tits against my chest and begins to suck the skin on the base of my neck.

I pull my fingers away and hoist her up, wrapping her legs around my waist as I cup her bodacious booty for support.

She moans humping my springed cock as she continues to suck and lick up my neck.

I grunt feeling her hot breath against my ear as the tip of her tongue traces the outer fold before she unexpectedly darts her tongue inside my ear.

Four things happened after she did that.

I threw her body off of me where she slammed into the desk.

I stormed over to her and flipping her around to face it.

I slapped her ass like a whip, leaving fiery red hand imprints on her skin before spreading her legs apart.

And then finally I mounted her fiercely. Slipping up behind her and impelling her tight, wet pussy with my hard dick.

She screamed of course from my brute attack so I clamped a hand over her mouth as I viciously spoke in her ear, "That's right baby. I love it when you scream..." I let go and slid my hand down her neck as I pull out, rubbing my dick between her legs to lubricate myself with her fallen juices.

I clutch her breasts tightly as I run my tongue across her shoulder blade. "Have I ever told you how much I love your scrumptious ass?"

"_No..._" she moans out as I continue on, trailing my hands down her perfectly toned stomach.

"Well then, today you're going to find out because I want to fuck you while getting a good view of it..."

One of my hands grips the desk's edge as I let the other slide down to her treasure chest of sweetness, and start thumbing her bliss button as I shove my dick back into her waiting puss.

She whimpers from the double stimulations as I start to thrust against her tightening walls rapidly.

"_Oh god it feels so gooood..._" she gasps out as her breathing goes ragged.

She places both of her hands over mine where she digs her nails deep into my flesh, scratching me painfully, "Take me harder _Dimitri_..." she moans my name like a prayer.

An electric current overwhelms me just then as she provokes me to let loose, unleashing my animal side.

I snarled as she brought her arms behind her head to grip my hair. She tugged on it violently, begging me to speed up my pace. A feral animalistic growl ripped through my chest from her request.

I gathered her locks of silken hair together and twisted it in my hand knotting it in my fingers before yanking her head back and smothering her mouth with mine.

I plunged my tongue inside, stroking it roughly with hers as I muffle her cries of pleasure.

I wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her in place as I start pushing faster. Her legs quivered in shocking spasms as I fucked her harder than I've ever fucked a woman before in my entire life.

I kept my lips glued to hers as I bucked my hips from behind her wildly. The sound of skin smacking together was all consuming as I rode her dripping center with everything I had in me.

I moaned into her mouth pleased with how soaking wet she was for me. I relished in how easily smooth it was for my dick to glide rapidly between her lubricated upper inner thighs. I bit down on her bottom lip as I stabbed my dick deeper inside her from behind.

She wailed louder as her hands untangled from my head and swayed forward. Her arms slammed down onto the desk gripping the edged tightly. She let go of my mouth as her front torso bent forward exposing more of her exquisite pussy for me to fuck.

"Bite on this" I order, improvising as I grabbed a ripe apple that I tossed here carelessly from my jean pocket earlier. I originally was going to snack on it during my shift, but it can now serve a better purpose. It was ironic, being that it had landed here on the desk of all places. I brought it to her mouth focusing back onto the task on hand... or in this instance,_ task inside my woman... _She knew why I was offering it to her. We had to keep quiet so no one caught us, so she sunk her teeth into the bitter fruit without hesitation.

I let my arms travel down her legs where I scooped up her thighs and brought them up to anchor around my waist. My fingers bit into the soft flesh of her upper legs as I pounded her in a crazed daze.

I sealed my mouth shut, stifling my grunting and moaning as she moaned against her plugged mouth.

Beads of sweat dripped down my back as the desk creaked and shook as I continued to fuck her hard.

I felt my toes start to curl as my back muscles stiffened. I could almost _taste_ the pressure of my release from how close I was.

I gazed hungrily at Rose's backside that was bared and stretched out before me. She was sweating too and it made the friction of riding her slippery and challenging, but it felt so damn good.

I moaned watching her ass jiggle like jello after every forceful thrust I drove into her. I practically worshiped that splendid ass. It was one my favorite things I loved most about her body. The walls of her tight pussy suffocated my dick from inside her as she begged me to let go.

And then without warning, I burst like a blazing fire. I continued to thrust inside her as she milked me for everything I had as she too erupted into a cloud of bliss in front of me.

As we rode out our highs together, I slowed down to a more gentle and sensual pace as I lowered her legs back down to the floor and tugged on her waist to stand her upright again. I removed the apple from her mouth before pulling out and pivoting her around.

She had a red outline of the desk's edges embossed on her arms as she smiled at me tiredly and completely satisfied.

I roped my arms around her waist and pressed her fully sexed body against mine. "I love you" I murmured into her now fizzled hair.

She let out a sigh of contentment as she whispered, "Me too Comrade..."

I pulled back to kiss her forehead when suddenly her stomach growled loudly.

She let out a sigh of frustration as I chuckled, "Hungry?"

She tilted her head back to gaze at me, "Very. You've burned me out Comrade._ I need fooood..._" she mewed like an ally cat begging for scraps.

I smiled at her and stole a quick kiss before lacing one of her hands in mine and promised, "Come on, I'll go get you something."

She grinned back at me as I led her around the classroom, generously dressing her back up again before finding my own clothes and leading her out of the room fully dressed.

We cautiously made our way outside, hand in hand as I guided her over to a cluster of trees that were heavily masked with shadows. Not too many people where out right now, so I figured it was safe enough to hold her hand. All the students were in class with their teachers so this really wasn't too much of a risk.

I brought her inside the protect of the tree's shadows before I kissed her slowly and meaningfully.

"I'll be right back, wait here..." I murmured against her swollen lips before letting her go and emerging from the shadows...

A fews minutes later, I returned with two trays filled with food.

"There really is a god..." she mumbles snatching a donut from one of the trays and devoured it crazily.

"This is from the leftover breakfast rush, isn't it?" she asked with her mouth full.

I chuckled as I take a seat on the grass motioning for her to do the same as I reply, "Yes. The kitchen staff always saves the leftovers for the guardians who work the night shifts."

She nods her head, reaching her hands out eagerly for a tray. I hand her the one she's been eating off of and she squeals in delight before stuffing another donut into her mouth.

I smile, glad to get some nourishment in her after the sizzling morning we've had. I hum reaching for a stuffed crêpe happily.

After a while of comfortable silence, Rose mentions opening up a cup of yogurt, "I like this side of you..." she reaches for a plastic spoon and swirls it into the cup, "Not that I'm indifferent or anything but what's up with loosing your control?" She takes a bite of yogurt and I watch captivated as she pulled the spoon out of her mouth and licks the edges clean of the excess yogurt. "You're always lecturing me with your _Zen Lessons_, so..." She trails off noticing the way I'm looking at her. "What?" she asks bemused. "Do I have something on my face?"

I give her a throaty laugh and grin widely, flashing my teeth as I scoot closer to her, placing my finished tray down.

I stroke my thumb across her smooth cheek as I whisper, "Your face is perfect Roza." before moving my hand to run it through her wonderfully curled hair.

I gaze at her seriously as I confess, "You drive me wild Rose. It's difficult for me to keep my hands off of you. When I'm around you, I want to be myself. I don't want to hold back. That includes my personality. I feel comfortable enough around you to expose my true self."

She puts the cup she's holding down, and moves closer to me.

I let the back of my hand run down her forearm as she asks, "I've never done these kinds of things before with anyone else. You seem so experienced... have you... how many..." she stutters nervously unsure how to word her curiosity.

I caress her wrist with the pad of my thumb as I interlace our fingers to hold her hand.

Honestly I say, "I used to be pretty deviant as a teenager. I'm not going to lie to you, I did sleep around a bit. But I started to change when I was sworn to a charge. And then when Ivan died..." I paused remembering my late friend before continuing, "I pushed people away. I became emotionless and dedicated myself fully to being a guardian."

Her fingers tightened in mine, letting me know she appreciated my confession.

I squeezed back and spoke in a dead serious tone, "I've never made love to a woman before until I met you Roza. I used to just always fuck, never really seeing it as anything more than that." I held her gaze, "I don't mean to come off so strong on you. The night in the cabin was beautiful. I'd hate for you to think I see you as an easy, quick fuck. I don't want to scare you away with my more wild side-"

She smiled placing a finger to my lips to silence me, "Dimitri you affect me just as much as I do for you. I don't mind you like this. It's thrilling and dead sexy." She grins giving me a smoldering stare, "I love you and accept you for who you are. Mad sex and all."

I bring our linked hands up to my lips and kiss the back of her hand softly as I say, "You always summarize what it takes me a speech to say..." she giggles as I give her an ear-to-ear grin, "You're an amazing woman Rosemarie Hathaway. You always seem to be able to read my mind. I don't think I'll ever love anyone else as much as I do for you."

She glows radiantly before she straddles my waist and kisses me deep and heady.

I moan leaning back against a tree and let my hands roam her curvaceous body as I kiss her back. I take my time tasting her slowly, and tenderly. Letting her know without words just how much she means to me.

I grunt feeling her hips rock against mine as she begins to suck my bottom lip. All heartfelt feelings are brushed aside as she wakes up my slumbering appendage.

I growl pulling away from her to trail my lips across her jaw with a new idea in mind. I leave a streak of hot, wet kisses down her salty-sweet skin until I reach the crook of her neck where I begin to suck on it hard.

I take a portion of her flesh into my mouth and bite down on it as she taunts in a husky voice, "_What are you doing?_"

I let go of her flesh momentarily as I devilishly reply, "Marking you as mine..."

I suction her meat into my mouth again, lapping my tongue against her skin as she gasps, "But I am already yours..."

I suck her neck harder before murmuring, "I know. But I just want to make sure everyone else knows who you belong to."

She moans as I bit her harder, "But they won't know it's you..."

I pull back giving her a crooked smile as I growl, "That's true. But I will, and I'd like it very much if you wore your hair up tomorrow to show all those unworthy perverts on campus that you're off limits."

"Mm, _possessive_ much?" she teases, letting me suck and bite her a little longer.

I growl playfully, licking her freshly bruised hickey "Yes. _Very _much so." before leaning in to kiss her passionately again.

After a few minutes of making out, I whisper in her ear, "I have to go baby. I'm supposed to be on a shift right now." She un-straddles her legs from around my waist as I pull away reluctantly and stand up. I collect our deserted trays as she straightens herself up.

"I'll see you later then." she sighs leaning up on her tiptoes to give my lips a quick peck.

As she's turning to leave, I balance the trays on one arm and spank her roughly with the other.

"_Do not _ be late for practice again." I warn just as she walks out of the tree's shadows and wiggles her ass for me provocatively, "_Wouldn't dream of it._" she snickers before taking off.

I bite my bruised bottom lip painfully, wondering if I can sneak another cold shower in before returning to work...


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so I made a cool banner for this story. Check it out if you want, it's my current avatar for the time being. _

_And about this chap... ugh i feel like it's just filler while I finish the lemon I'm working on. enjoy?_

* * *

><p>I managed to calm myself down without the use of icy water before returning back to my shift.<p>

The rest of my day went by smoothly. I checked the wards, scanned for threats, and let my mind wander a few times thinking about my sexy Roza. I crave to touch her velvety soft skin again like an addict to a designer drug. She's specially made just for me.

My fingers shake, my body burns and my heart races -fully engulfed in severe withdrawal as I impatiently wait to feel and taste her again.

Speaking of which, I haven't yet had the luxurious opportunity to try her delectable pussy. I bet the flavor is mouthwatering. Mm... tangy maybe? or perhaps nice and sweet? I can feel my tongue begin to salivate from the sheer thought. I have to have her soon, I need to quench my curiosity.

I groan feeling my dick start to harden just thinking about all the _possibilities_ I can use on her to get what I want. I walk faster and let out an airy hiss, _not yet._ I have to stay controlled until my shift ends...

A few hours later I'm standing in the middle of the gym, wearing some old sparring clothes as I toss my stake into the air waiting for Rose. I watch the stake's tip somersault mid-air before gravity impels in downward to the floor. I flex my hand out catching it by the hilt before tossing it back above my head repeating the process.

I hear the soft click of a door opening near the gym's entrance, but I don't turn around to see who it is. I keep my back turned to them as I nonchalantly examine the personalized engravings that are etched around the base of my stake.

I can sense the person quickly making their advance on me but I continue to stay silent and still.

I grin feeling an electric heat radiate off my body as a pair of familiar arms snake around me from behind. _"Hey Comrade..._" she purrs seductively leaning closer into me, where I can feel her forehead lean against the center of my back as she breaths me in.

My dick twitches as I hum in contentment before swiftly pivoting around in her arms. I meet her warm alluring eyes before bending down to kiss her deeply. I press my arms around her waist and lift her up off the ground so I don't have to bend as much. I slip my tongue inside her wet mouth and savor her sweetness thoroughly before placing her back down to the floor gently.

I glance a brief search of the gym making sure nobody is around before I roughly slam her hips against mine, making her softly moan for me.

"You're early..." I breathe, running my tongue across the exposed cleavage from her low-cut shirt before pulling back to bore my eyes into hers. I mentally note it's only fifteen minutes before our scheduled practice, this is unusual...

She gives me a sly grin, rubbing her hips against mine slowly as she says, "Well I didn't want to be late this time after this morning's _punishment_..." she trails off dragging her slender fingers up my forearms at a painfully slow pace.

The feel from rubbing herself against my caged cock, awakens my bottled up needs to have her again. The familiar crackles of lust overwhelm me as I growl playfully lowering my hands to grip her ass tightly as I retort, "Well then, if I only knew how great you respond to _that form of discipline, _I would have starting doing than ages ago."

She moans in response, tilting her head back as I let go of her firm twin cheeks to travel my hands under shirt and up her perfectly curved back.

I dip my head down, biting and licking up her bared neck until I reach her ear where I take the lobe into my mouth and start to suck on it. I groan feeling her hands roam underneath my shirt, teasing the skin below my abs.

Then like an electric shock, she abruptly wiggles out my embrace fast. Throwing me completely off guard and somewhat dazed.

I whimper from the loss of bodily contact as she narrows her eyes at me trying to bite back a grin as she and snaps, "I also came early for another reason."

_Mm, playing hard to get Roza?_ I wonder. My pulse thuds faster as I drag my eyes up her fine, lickable body. I love the thrill of chasing a woman if she wants to make a game of it...

I arch an eyebrow suggestively hoping maybe she'd like a fast fuck right now before practice. But something's off about her, she only scowls at me sensing my naughty thoughts.

She puts more distance between us as I try to take a step closer to her._ "Don't even think about it,"_ she growls crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one leg, "Do you have any idea how bad I've wanted a shower all day?" she questions me.

I stop my advance and tilt my head to the side wanting to know what she means by that.

I catch a hint of playfulness in her eyes before she hides it away letting out a deep sigh muttering, "I've been sweating all day long with the remnants of our sex sticking to my body. All while you-" she flaunts one of her hands down my tall frame, "Sneak off and get to shower. Don't deny it either. I can smell it from your scent." Towards the end of her sour rant, I can see her eyes are fighting an inner battle to hide her lust.

The animal in me is both turned on by the fact that she's aware of my current scent and also knowing she spent the whole day with my essence still lingering on that dick-bending body of hers. I wonder if she knows she's unintentionally proclaiming herself as my mate by this incident...

The burning need to take her now is almost suffocating. But I bite my tongue, taming the beast back and truly look at her.

I grimace guiltily, I suppose it is unfair to her. I did get to shower again down in the men's locker room before coming up here for our practice. I notice now that tired lines are forming underneath her eyes, her skin does look a bit clammy and her normally smooth hair is now slightly matted.

A pang of understand dawns on me before I brush it aside noticing how hungrily she's glancing at my body. She may need a shower, but I can tell she's in need of something _more_ than that. Like say... _me_.

I come up with an idea deciding to playing along and give her a crooked smile before saying, "I can help you now with that if you want." I tease taking a step towards her.

She exaggerates, rolling her eyes before turning her back to me and hastily starts to make her way toward the woman's locker room. _"Down boy..."_ she hisses over her shoulder with a glint of foreplay in her voice.

I chuckle at her retreating figure watching her tight ass sway deliciously with every step she takes.

I grin just before making my move. I lunge forward blocking her from the entrance door. She halts to a stop and flashes a mock glare up at me as I cross my arms and slip on my guardian mask.

"There's no need for that now Ms. Hathaway. Showers are a _privilege_,_ not_ a luxury. And at this moment, a complete waste of time. Since you're here early, that means practice will start now. No exceptions."

"What! But I _really-" _

I cut her off by gripping her shoulders tightly and turning her around. Her breath catches as I run the tip of my nose up the side of her neck. My mouth reaches her ear where I curtly whisper, "_You should of been more strict with me Roza. If you had commanded me to stay, I would have let you go..._"

A moan slips from her lips as I begin to lightly bite up the outer layer of her ear and move my hands down her arms to wrap them around her wrists like shackles. "_You could have locked the door and I wouldn't of been able to stop or join you. Now you'll have to learn from that mistake..._" I scold, before I shot a hand forward to clutch her pussy.

She half yelps-half moans, as I grope her deep and unexpectedly.

She whimpers as I run my other hand underneath her shirt and up the bare skin of her torso.

I pull my head back to spare a quick, hungry gaze down her flawlessly sculpted backside before I jerked my hand upwards and pinch her clit through the her quickly dampening cotton shorts.

She screams out in pleasure where I don't hesitate to release my hold on her and hastily stride past her panting chest.

"Get on the mats Ms. Hathaway. Your sparring lesson begins now..." I scold turning around to face her with an evil grin on my lips.

Frustration is clear in her eyes and body movement, she stalks up to me -moving to send an explosive uppercut to my jaw, but I easily block her and send a hit to her stomach.

She falters stumbling backwards, but I catch her fall by grabbing her arms and pulling her flat against my chest.

I lean forward as if I'm going to kiss her, and she hesitates waiting for me to press my lips to hers.

But instead, I hook a leg behind her knees and shove forward while I twist my back to the side making she fall forward down onto the mat.

A feral growl escapes her mouth as she flips onto her back, _"That wasn't very nice Comrade..." _she hisses rocking her body forward and onto the balls of her feet.

I snicker at her teasingly in return. I like getting a woman all hot and bothered. It's makes her more feisty to fuck and turns me on to no avail.

But aside from my hunger, I just love watching Roza fight. Her movements are always so stealth and graceful like a supple panther in the jungle.

"If this was real life, you'd be dead by now Rose. You can't let yourself get distracted." I switch into mentor mode as I lunge for her waist not letting her recover.

She barely avoids my grasp as her torso pivots to the side where she strikes an arm out to my chest.

The force causes me to lose some of my balance, but I manage to land a hit to her back causing her to sway forward.

As she catches her footing I continue, "What if there was a strigoi behind me? You have to keep your guard up at all times. Giving in to lust can very well kill you."

She growls at me, landing a hit to my right shoulder as she takes the defense, _"You're one to talk." _she mutters underneath her breath striking out at me again, this time landing a blow to my stomach but it was weak.

I smirk unaffected by it and begin fanning out for some distance. I lock my eyes with her, daring her to make another move...

The next half hour goes by with endless attempts to over power each other but coming up unsuccessful. The sexual tension between us mixes in with our movements and the sparring match become more serious and challenging.

I did the right thing but teasing her. Provoking Roza makes her that much more of a deadly fighter and such a sexy tail to chase.

My thoughts freeze as I find an opening and pin Rose to the mat where I gesture a stake over her heart.

Her tense muscles go slack as she rolls her head back to the floor and surrenders to me.

Our breathing is ragged as I locks gazes with her and doesn't move from where my body is pressing down on her.

I feel one of her legs bend up to rub against mine as she breathlessly says, "You know, I thought punishments we only for when I was _bad." _

I give her a sly grin before responding, "On the contrary Ms. Hathaway, this is for your _reward."_

Her eyes widen in intrigue as I continue -tracing her lips with my finger as I shift some of my weight off of her, "You see. The faster we finish this session, the closer you are to receiving some special privileges _and _ praise for your good attendance..."

This sparked some lust to swirl in her eyes as her facial features color with curiosity.

"Well then, in that case. Let's get on with the lesson Guardian Belikov!"

I flash her a wicked smile, winking at her mischievously before pecking her lips lightly and heaving myself off of her.

I strode over to the far wall of the gym where I picked up a heavy bag and practice stake.

As she stood up on the mat, I tossed her the stake and started to unzip the bag.

"What are these for?" she questioned coming up to stand behind me as I pulled out five weighted leg straps.

I grin up at her and answer, "Today we're going to practice combats techniques when your body is immobilized."

A wide grin spreads across her face. She's always thrilled when I teach her new skills...

"Errr!" she growls as I motion my kill for the fifth time in the past twenty minutes.

"Rose you need to _visualize_ the _actual _scene, not just pretend." I lecture her while helping her up off the floor again. An electric current surges through my veins and down to my dick from the simply touch of her skin. _God, this damn session needs to end soon..._

"Easy for you to say. Your legs aren't cemented to the floor right now!" she snaps bringing me out of my unsatiated fervor.

I let out a deep sigh and leaf a hand through my hair before saying. "Close your eyes."

She stares at me incredulously with her arms crossed as she stands rooted to the gym floor by the weight straps anchored to her legs.

"I don't see how that's-"

"Just do it." I snap a little harshly. _Damn I need to fuck her soon._ I'm starting to get moody like a hormonal bitch...

I grumble to myself as I crouch down to free one of her legs.

She sucks in a sudden breath when I remove the last weight from around her ankle and massage her calf to ease the strained muscle.

"_Focus Roza."_ I taunt letting go of her lean and slender leg. I make note for later on to give her a fully body massage. I bet she'd like that, not to mention it would be a great opportunity to explore and taste every last square inch of her smooth skin...

I tense feeling my dick harden from my traveling thoughts._ God damn it! Why does she make me so fucking horny! _

I shake my head standing up where Rose is giving me a knowing look before I compose myself again and focus on the remainder of the lesson.

I move to stand behind her. "Close your eyes..." I whisper in her ear as I sense a shiver run down her spine.

This time she does so I continue on, "Okay now image you're in a cave. A pack of strigoi are surrounding you..." I tense noticing her wince from my new choice of scenario. It was too familiar like with what happened during the school's rescue mission.

I grimace remembering the look of fear on her face when I was attacked by that blonde strigoi... I lost a lot of blood that day and most likely my life as well if it hadn't been for her turning back to help me. Roza saved me that day...

I bite my tongue erasing the memory as I turn back to the present. I feel Rose grab my hand where she rubs a soothing circle into my wrist sensing my thoughts. I squeezed back planting a quick peck to the side of her neck before pulling back, clearing my throat and continuing on.

"The cave is dark. The ceiling and walls are low..." I move to speak in her other ear "The smell of stale air and mold stings all your senses and seeps into your lungs..." I move to stand in front of her, "You've been fighting for an hour, your body is starting to ache from fatigue... Can you imagine it?"

"Yes." she softly answers, as her face tenses in deep concentration. I move closer, pleased to find a better method to teach.

"You've called for back up but no one's come yet..." I turn to her side, brushing a hand across the top of her thigh, "Your leg's caught between a boulder. You can't free yourself and the only way out is to run. What do you do?"

"I fight." she answers back fiercely.

"Open your eyes..." I call to her from a few feet away.

"I'm your enemy Rose." I seethe, moving fast to her backside where I try and sneak up on her.

She senses my approach and twists to the side, using her good legs to kick out at my chest, but I anticipate her move, clutching her ankle and forcing her leg backwards where she falls forwards.

I strike out at her again as her side hits the floor. My leg collides with her gut where the wind in knocked out of her. But she forces her muscles to move and tries scrambling a hand out to grab the stake I've knocked out of her from the first blow.

I snarl at her, kicking it away and wrap my hands around her neck. I apply a small amount of pressure display that her neck has been 'snapped' before immediately letting go of her.

I pause, letting her rest on her side for moment to catch her breath before I voice my disappointment.

"You're not using your instincts." I scold turning my back to her and start moving toward the far wall of the gym where my water bottle is. "You have to anticipate the _-umph..._"

I'm cut off mid-sentence as I feel Rose's arm grab my leg and pull it right from underneath me.

My body crashes to the floor where I roll into a defensive crouch. I look up to see she's standing upright again with her stake back in her hand, poised and ready to kill.

She smirks at me before she glares provocatively and growls, "_Let's Dance Comrade_."

I grin back maliciously. _That's my woman. Never stops until she gets it right..._

I come at her from every angle, blundering out lethal hits one after the next as she moves like lightening. I grunt as I stagger back when she slams an elbow to one of my ribs from the side with too much momentum. I winced both hearing and feeling the bone crack.

I noticed her eyes widen a bit in concern for me but she kept on moving. Taking the upper hand and striking out on the defense, as she should because that hit would only stun a strigoi and they would heal in the matter of seconds before attacking her at full strength again.

She swings her free leg out to my chest and knocks me over, but before I had a chance to fall all the way down I felt a sharp pain on the left side of my chest and looked down just in time to see the practice stake had stuck my 'heart'.

My back hits the ground hard as I look up at her. Pride glazing over all my features.

"Wonderful job." I murmur, a bit out of breath.

She gazes down at me beaming from her triumph before she bends over and starts removing her leg weights.

I drag a lazy gaze up her titillating body and mentally strip her clothes off as I go. My arousal spikes watching her fat tits squeeze together as she tugs on the last velcro strip and frees her leg completely.

I groan watching her rub her stressed calf seductively for me. My eyes focus in intently as she turns to the side and stretches. Her smooth movements are eloquent as her lean frame flexes forward giving me an nice view of her thick tanned thighs.

I could fuck between those magnificent pillar of meat for days...

But I'm not just attracted to her body though, Roza has developed into such an amazing fighter, and I couldn't be more proud of how skilled and dangerous she has become over the short year that I've known her.

Her trials are in three days from tomorrow and I couldn't be more confident that she is ready and going to pass top in her class.

"See something you like?" she purrs catching me assessing her like an antique ready to be auctioned off.

I grin getting up and make my way over to her. I wince slightly from my injured rib but ignore it as I reach for her and wrap my arms around her waist before kissing her hard.

I pull away to run my tongue up the side of her neck before whispering against her lips, "Most definitely not."

She scowls at me before I finish, "I see what I value most."

The sudden anger subsides as she smiles at me happily before she moves a hand to pull my shirt up and tenderly strokes my fractured rib. She grimaces and murmurs, "I'm sorry babe. Does it hurt a lot?"

I cup her cheek and lie, "No."

She applies more pressure to the rib and I bite my tongue from the sharp flash of pain it causes.

Her eyes narrow into slits as she calls me out, "Yes it does. Don't lie to me."

I roll my eyes at her before I brush her hand away and bend down to nibble behind her ear, "I know a way you can make it feel better."

"Oh? And what method would that be _Guardian Belikov_?"

I smirk running my hand underneath her shirt where I unclasp her bra, "By staying here late for an extra credit assignment..."

"Mm, tell me more..." she moans as I slither my fingers forward and begin to tug on her hardening nipples.

"Well, first I'm going to give you your privilege to take a shower back..." She cries out when I compress her breasts' tips viciously.

I groan grinding my stiff cock against her hips impatiently, "But as your mentor, I must supervise your hygiene _techniques _to make sure you are _efficient _in doing it correctly..."

She gasps when I bite her shoulder, trying to hold back how savagely I want to take her right now.

"Does that mean you'll be watching me?" she chokes out, as her breathing gets harder.

I pull away from her sweat coated and bothered body, watching her glare at me before I sneer with a starving grin, "Oh no Ms. Hathaway, I'll be _assisting_ you..."

* * *

><p><em>he he, I'm such a tease... ; P<em>

_I just wanted to have an actual real practice session with these two before they lose control and get all hot and heavy : o_

_Do you like seeing some of Dimitri's familiar gentle side? _

_Review. _

_-xXLove-BiteXx_


	5. Chapter 5

_So the reviews are at 67 right now. two more and that means... oh yes, i'm just that perverted ; P _

_you guys have created a monster! bah ha lolz_

_(I will be censoring some of this story for the more kinky parts so...)_

_KINK ALERT! -some of the content in this story is meant for those who have an open mind! i'm just warning you and i don't mean to offend anyone. this is just what i imagine wild Dimitri would be into. If you don't like it, just skip past anything that has a *star* near it... _

_R&R_

_-xXLove-BiteXx_

* * *

><p>She moans sucking on my bottom lip running a hand up my inner thigh before she coils her arm around my hip and whips my own ass painfully.<p>

I jump not expecting her to do that as my dick spills some of my cum out.

"_Come join me then..."_ she purrs before jumping away from me and disappears out of sight.

I growl craving her more than ever now as I stand in the middle of the gym momentarily stunned._ Damn I love that woman! _ is my only thought before I sprint my way to the locker room to ravish my Roza.

Once I've enter the room and locked the door, the lights go out. A wide grin spread across my face, Roza knows me all too well...

I strip down to my boxers as I make my way through the dark, listening for her movements.

I hear her soft laughter fill the silence before a set of lights are switched back on. I move fast in the dark as I notice they're lit from the other side of the room.

I come to an abrupt halt as I stand at the mouth of the light's range. I stare hungrily as Roza walks into the glimmering light's cast completely stripped down to her bare beauty. She lifts a hand and curls her small index finger at me invitingly as she pads over to an open shower stall.

I rid of my boxers without a second glance and emerge from the darkness. "Are you ready for me Ms. Hathaway?" I slyly question coming up to her and stroking the smooth skin of her left cheek.

"Not yet Guardian Belikov. But maybe you could help me get started?" she teases bringing a hand out to tug up my stiffly rising shaft.

I groan guiding her under the wide shower head that's suspended from the ceiling. "That." I state dryly. "I can certainly do."

She gasps when I lunge forward unexpectedly, brushing my hard dick against her inner thighs as I grasp the shower dial tightly before flicking my wrist and forcing a rapid waterfall of cold liquid to come streaming down on us.

She shrieks from the temperature as I groan feeling my arousal lower. I quickly switch the dial to warm and hastily set to work, getting her prepared for me again.

"Always make sure to get _very wet_ Ms. Hathaway." I lecture moving my hands to cup her delightful breasts before I trail them down her torso to her sweet center.

I press my thumbs against her already moist second set of lips and she closes her eyes as her neck tilts back letting out a deep sensual sigh.

I groan loving the feel of her slick lower lips between my fingers before I push my hands back up her body.

She bites her bottom lip as I tangle my fingers in her hair as I move closer to her.

She wraps her arms lightly around my waist as I begin to massage her scalp.

She moans softly rubbing her pussy against hardening dick as I start rolling her head in a circular motion under the cascading warm water.

I glance down the length of her simmering hot body appreciatively, pleased to find she's dripping wet now. I bring my lips to the base of her neck, licking at the small currents that trace down her chest all the way past her legs to puddle onto the tiled floor as I kiss a trail up the side of her throat before murmuring in her ear, "Where are your supplies Ms. Hathaway?"

Roza gently mews licking my chin as she responds, "Right here."

I watch her flutter her eyes open as her hand reaches out to grab a shower caddy that's been placed at the outer shelf of the open shower.

I run my hands down her sides and squeeze her hips as I order in strict voice, "Show me what you clean first."

"_Mm... Yes Guardian Belikov._" Roza moans reaching for a soap bar. I let go giving her some room as she flicks her saturated dark brown locks back and cups the bar in her small, slender hands.

I watch in amazement at how excruciatingly sexy her body looks as she stands under the shower current. Her light-caramel colored skin glistens as water drips down her large round breasts, caresses her immaculately flat torso, sways across her curved mesmerizing hips before coating her toned yummy legs.

I clutch my own dick as I stagger back in awe at the delectable creature that stands before me. I smirk knowing she's _all mine, _and _no one else's..._

She sheds me a scandalous grin as she swirls the soap bar in her hands creating a handful of frothy foam. Darting a glance of where my hand is, she drags her eyes up my body leisurely before holding my gaze in a smoldering stare.

"_Mm..."_ she moans running a bubbly hand down her stomach as she explains _"I like touching my pussy first. Wouldn't you agree Guardian Belikov?"_

I grunt in response as she lowers her eyelids slightly and strokes herself, rubbing the foam between her inner thighs before the falling water lapps it away.

I lick my lips, jerking myself as I watch her stick a finger inside her delicate folds where she closes her eyes and moans as she pleases herself. I groan getting harder as I sight her stick a second... now third finger inside herself, all while spreading more foam across her sensitive flesh.

Something in the way she moves her fingers and the look of ecstasy on her face as she stimulates herself ignites my primal lust and I attack her, long since forgetting our role play.

I slam her body against the tiled wall causing the bar to slip right out of her hands.

I growl hitching one of her legs up around my narrow hip before plunging into her warm inner tunnel.

I moan feeling her bite down on one of my nipples as I glide between her hips in a vicious hurry.

I shudder as she drags her tongue up my pec and across my chest before she starts to suck on my neck.

I pull her head back taking control of her mouth as I wrap our tongues in a darting tango for dominance.

I groan digging deeper inside of her as I feel the shower streams crash down my back. I snap a hand out yanking the dial to the hottest setting it will go as I curl an arm around Roza's back.

Our bodies vibrate as one as we let go and let our animalistic needs empower us.

I growl pushing her leg I'm holding straight against the wall as I rotate my hips and start ramming my dick into her from a new angle.

She snarls at me digging her nails into the back of my neck as I take her harder and deeper.

I bite her earlobe pulling on it as I speed up my pace.

A strangled cry erupts from her mouth as she body squirms and whirls beneath me setting me over the edge.

I come fast and hot inside her but refuse to slow down. Instead I claw at her restrained leg and push it up so that her knee is pulled against my bicep. I hiss biting her bottom lips as I she swings her leg up so that her calf is resting on my shoulder, creating her legs to form a vertical split. _Damn this woman's flexible! God... that's so fucking hot!_

She screams from the pleasure that position gives her as I moan feeling her pussy stretch and tighten around my cock from the motion.

I lose myself in a blind rage, gripping her hips still as I slam up into her manically from the new erotic angle we're in.

"Dimitri!" Roza screams just as she's about to reach her orgasm.

And suddenly a devilish idea slaps me out of my daze as I tear myself off of her and back up a foot separating our panting bodies.

I reach over her grabbing a shampoo bottle as I mutter in a wicked voice, "Oh Ms. Hathaway, are you forgetting this is a _shower_ not a _playground?_"

Words cannot describe the look of pure fury and dissatisfaction that adorns her gorgeous face in this moment. I match her murderous gaze with a smirk as I order, "Turn around."

Roza shifts into a rigid stance as she lets out a feral growl at me in response, dipping her head forward to sneer at me with a warning.

I harden instantly at her aggressive side. Looks like my wild panther needs some wrangling!

I come at her fast, quickly pinning her ams behind her back with one hand as the other drizzled the strawberry shampoo to the top of her head before I begin to lather it in.

Rose stomps on one of my big toes, thrashing like an untamed, deranged animal as she tries to free herself from my grasp. So I shove her against the wall pinning her in place as I begin scrubbing her hair one handedly.

"You should close your eyes" I mock pressing my erection against the side of her leg,

"_Dimitri" _ she growls at first but then moans as I wrap my hand around the back of her neck and massage the knot there with deep pressure.

"If I let you go, will you allow me to finish assisting in your hygiene ritual?" I threaten stopping my soothing work.

"Yes" she huffs stopping her struggles against my hold on her.

"Yes what Ms. Hathaway?" I growl against her ear.

"_Yes Guardian Belikov." _she whimpers relaxing into my arms.

"Good girl." I praised petting my obedient kitten's head before I let go of her arms and move to tangle my fingers in her hair again. I pour more shampoo on since most of it got washed away and begin to massage her roots. We both moan as the comforting aroma of strawberries begin to fill our senses.

After I gently scrub and rinse her dark chocolate tresses, I work in the conditioner, standing her over the hot rushing water as I complement, "You have exceptional hair Ms. Hathaway..." she hums in response as I continue my lecture, " Always massage your locks to stimulated the follicles..."

I release my hold on her and let her idle under the shower as I crouch down to snatch the soap bar she dropped from before.

I turn her around slowly, chaffing my hands together with the bar swiftly before running them down her neck.

"It's always best to cleanse the neck first before the chest..." I murmur against her lips as I spreads a handful of suds across her collar bone to her shoulder and then back up her neck as I press my lips to hers softly.

I pull back and whisper, "Lathering the thighs as well before this step is also necessary..."

I grin watching her eyes droop in contentment as I run my hands slowly down her body and stroke her thighs with the bar, coating them in thick heaps of foam.

I smirk before plunging a finger inside her calm pussy and kiss her hard. She moans against my mouth, as I awaken her lust again.

I pull away to watch her eyes snap open before I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and pulled on it with my teeth before plunging my tongue into her mouth to command her to the moan for me again.

When she did I spread her soap covered legs apart and buried myself inside, "Now a good _technique_ with cleansing the breasts is to make sure you_ fondle_ them..." her head rolls back as she cries out a deep moan when I swirl my dick inside her warmth as my hands move to kneed and lather her pump breasts, flicking her nipples making them harden before bouncing her round flesh in my palms making the soft meat wiggle and twitch. I curl my tongue around her ear before licking her jaw line, "Stimulation of the breasts is always good. It aids you to prepare for arousal practices but don't forget to clean them underneath..." I push up on her breasts pinching the skin beneath them as I smother her lips with mine, grinding my dick farther up her pussy in deep, quick thrusts.

"_Mm, I'm gonaaa..."_ she moans as I feel her walls constrict around my dick, writhing for the release she so desperately needs.

I grunt pulling out and flipping her around, _"Not yet. I need to bathe you thoroughly first..." _I growl in her ear as she hisses at me from stopping her climax yet again.

I grab her ass cheeks and give them a tight squeeze before reaching for the soap bar again, "The backside is always the most difficult place to reach..." she shivers as I run a fingertip down her spine, "But since you have assistance today, that won't be a problem..."

"Dimitri_ please..._" Roza moans pleading for me to satisfy her. My dick twitches instantly from the sound of her desperation. _Oh god,__ I love hearing her beg... _

I chuckle running my hands across her back with studs as I remark,"Patience Ms. Hathaway, or I'll have to restrain you again..."

She lets out a frustrated growl but it soon morphs into a gasp as *** **I run a hand further down her back and slip a finger between her ass cheeks.

She yelps as I slip another finger inside and twist them at an angle before pulling out, I dip my other hand full of soap foam and rub the crevice soothingly, "The_ derrière _is always an overlooked body part. But one must always keep it clean..."

She whines when I stick my fingers in again, "Do you like that baby?" I growl at her ear, biting her lobe.

"_Mm-hmm..."_ she trails off when I move to rinse to the soap off.

She whimpers when I trail a finger underneath her and play with her clit, "If I'd like to explore your ass some other time Roza, would you let me?" I ask stretching my thumb back to press against her other hole. _"I like sticking my dick in tight places..."_ I snarl biting her neck playfully.

"_Ugh...my body is yours. You can do whatever you want. Just pleeease meee..."_ she begs when I start fingering her harder.

"_Mm... so exquisite.._. I expect to take you up on your offer. But for now, as your mentor I declare you officially washed. You're extra credit assignment is complete." I pull away from her and inquire, "Have you been listening to my tips today Ms. Hathaway? Or do I need to remind you of a few key points?"*********

She smiles leaning into me as her hand wraps around my hard cock, "No _Guardian Belikov_. I understand all that you've taught me."

I grunt in response when her hand reaches down my shaft to firmly clutch my balls where she gives them a tight squeeze. _"Oh fuck."_ I shout feeling some cum drip from my cock's tip...

She growls at me standing to move directly over the shower stream, "Oh yes _Comrade_. _Fuck..._" she calls over her shoulder swaying her hips provocatively.

I unleash the animal from it's cage from earlier as I pounce on her.

I dragged my tongue up the curvature of her spine before I spread her legs apart again and this time slowly, I press my erection between her inner right thigh.

I wrap my arm around her and push her arms forward so that her hands are on the tops of her thighs. "Bend forward a little..." I moan when I feel her sensational ass backs up to gyrate against my hips.

"_Yes..._" she whispered arching her back slightly as she smooths her hands down to rest on her knees.

I grip her hips tightly as I run my length against her slick center, "_Mm, so wet..._" I moan before I drove my hard dick straight up into her waiting pussy with the force of a small truck.

She screams from the sharp, fiery pleasure that gives her before she start mewing like a cat in heat as I launch into deep penetrating thrusts.

I groan sensing I can't hold back my release any longer. So I dig my fingertips into the curve shaped flesh of her waist and begin pulling her back against my wild thrusts.

The water from the shower head pelts down on the front of her body, tingling her bliss button as I ride her deep. The heat from the shower creates a hot mist that clouds around us, causing a tranquil mask of intimacy to engulf our crashing bodies.

Roza lifts her head up moaning the loudest I've ever heard from her as her petite frame slaps against mine.

"_Ohhh god... Dimitri! Don't stooop..._" she screams as I buck inside her harder, directly slamming against her G-spot with every convulsion.

"_You f-feel s-so goood. Oh, baby I'm-"_ I stutter out before I cum violently inside her.

I shove forward, slamming our bodies against the tiled wall as I spray every last inch inside her pulsating pussy with my pearly white seeds.

I continue fucking against her hard, clasping her tits in the palms of my hands as she collapses in a deep sea of perfect satisfied bliss.

I press my body tightly against her to keep her from falling as I soften inside her.

I lean against her slack body for a few moments before pulling out gingerly. As she begins to resurface her high, I turn her around in my arms and kiss her tenderly -letting my tongue kneed and massage hers gently, making her feel appreciated.

I never realized before that Roza can be just as crazed with lust as me. There's nothing I love more than a wild woman who lets loose to be tamed. I feel a broad smile creep up on the corners of my mouth discovering this new secret to turn my little sweet kitten on fire into a dangerous desire-driven panther. _Oh the possibilities I could use to unleash her..._

I gaze at her in a worshiping way as I notice her dilated eyes meet mine in a hazy gaze as she whispers against my lips, "I love you..."

I smile down at her, pressing my lips to her forehead before lightly pecking her temples as I murmur back in a husky voice, "I love you too Roza."

I grin cupping her cheeks in my palms as I whisper, "I want to show you how much right now..."

She raises her eyebrows in puzzlement as I feel my grin widen more. "It's time for your _reward Ms. Hathaway._" I whisper in her ear before letting a hand drop to brush her satisfied folds with my finger tips.

"Mm... and what _reward _would that be _Guardian Belikov_?" she teases, splaying her fingers against my chest.

I lean forward turning the shower off before I lick and peck her cheek murmuring against her skin, "I'm going to introduce you to a new experience..."

"And?" she questions a little impatiently giving me a side long glance of curiosity.

I cup her sex in my hand possessively as I answer, "I'm going to give you a crash course in the sacred practice of _Cunnilingus." _

This time there's no confusion in her eyes as she realizes exactly what that is. She takes a step closer to my body as she smiles brightly at me. I return the gesture before leading her out of the shower stall, keeping my eyes trained on only her and the task that is about to unfold. My mouth starts to water as I lick my lips in preparation. It's time I finally get a taste...


	6. Chapter 6

_This has to be the hottest school day ever for Rose. seriously, will the romancin' never end? *wink, wink* i certainly hope not..._

_sorry if this comes off as kinda fluffy. __i was listening to the song "Goodnight, Moon" by HeyHiHello when I was writing this, __plus I was a little sleepy. enjoy?_

* * *

><p>I wrap my arms around her curved hips loosely as I slowly back my way into the darkness -tugging her 5'7" frame of magnificent beauty along with me. Once we're lost in a mask of darkness and leftover warm mist from the shower, I press my lips to her softly.<p>

She moans lighter than a whisper, leaning into my touch as I mold hers to mine in a slow, sensual motion. My pulse dully thuds in my veins as my senses heighten for my much awaited banquet. I pull away gently, taking in her intoxicating scent as I lift a hand up to the wall and switch on another set of lights that are a couple rows away from us.

I bore my eyes deeply into her milk chocolate pools of lust as I bring her over to a long bench centered between a narrow set of lockers.

I peck her lips tenderly before letting her go and walk over to her pile of clothes from earlier where she had placed two fluffy white towel carelessly.

I reach out for them and return to her -brushing my fingertips down the side of her neck to the crevasse between her breasts and then slowly down to her navel as I lean in to kiss her passionately.

Before she can respond, I pull back and wink at her as I spread one towel across the length of the bench before I grip the other in my hand firmly and tear an inch-wide strip of downy fabric off of it.

Rose gives me a quizzical look as I toss it to the side and just grin at her, "Close your eyes." I murmur stroking her cheek.

She still gives me a suspicious look but her eyes speak otherwise, they're swirling with excitement and passion.

I move closer to her body brushing my lips across the side of her ear as I whisper, "_Trust me Roza._"

"Mm, I do." she hums leaning her forehead against mine and lowers her lids.

"Thank you..." I softly speak before kissing the tired bags underneath her eyes and begin running the towel up her torso and around her back.

She sighs in contentment as I dry her off before straining her wet mocha locks.

When I'm finished, I toss the towel aside and scoop her up in my arms. Her eyes flutter open as I gently place her on the bench.

She smiles up at me, stretching her mouthwatering body out to lie down -arching her back and rolling her limbs seductively as I position myself to hoover above her.

My heart beats to a quicker rhythm as I eagerly gulp the saliva away as I glance up her exotic body slowly. The dim lighting surrounding us makes her creamy skin glow as her twinkling eyes meet mine in a hazy gaze. I stare down at her with pure adoration. This woman literally leaves me breathless with how beautiful she is. My cock begins to curl from the sheer glimpse of her.

I lean forward clutching her hips in a needy fierceness. I'm desperate to show her how much glorification I feel just being with her. As I search her eyes finding the soul that belongs to mine, I whisper "You are unearthly Rosemarie Hathaway. You captivate me so much it hurts."

Before she can reply I smother her mouth with my own and drown her in heated kisses -tangling my tongue in hers, savoring the sweet honey of her taste.

When we break apart for air I hungrily kiss down her neck as I pant, "Since this is a _reward_ Ms. Hathaway, you must first tell me the definition of _Cunnilingus_ before you can _redeem_ it."

I pull my head up giving her a smoldering stare as she grins back at me with a playfully glint splashing across her face.

She props her arms and leans forward licking from tip to bridge of my nose as she answers, "_Cunnilingus Guardian Belikov is-"_ she pauses giving me a wicked smirk as her hands trail down the contours of my abs to the swelling serpent between my narrow hips, _"The act of a sexy tall dhampir performing oral stimulation to his..."_ I moan feeling her hands wrap tightly around my cock as she pauses to lean further up to my ear,_ "-badass girlfriend's genitalia..." _the breath of her words tingle the skin along the base of my ear before a shudder racks down my spine as she bites my lobe. _Mm, that was so sexy..._

"Did I get the definition right _Comrade?_ Or did I get any_ details_ wrong?"she teases squeezing up my length roughly.

I growl shoving my dick against her hands as I push her back flatly down to the bench.

She mocks my growl while reaching down to pinch my balls and I howl in pleasure from the fiery sensation. I primally use my strength against her, grabbing her arms forcibly and pinning them above her head to display my dominance as I swiftly lick across her chest.

She mews a provocative moan at me, rocking her hips against my cock as I bite her neck tempestuously.

I precipitously pull back before I break the skin and snarl in her ear,_ "Mm, you're such a bright student Ms. Hathaway..."_ I ram my hips against hers, locking them in place as I begin to gently nibble the skin below her ear. She moans instantly, twisting her torso in arousal as I lecture while restraining her, "But there's one _detail _you _failed_ to mention..." I pull back boring my eyes into hers as I sneer, "My _Vixen_ girlfriend, must be bound tightly to keep her still. This is so that I'm not to be _interrupted of my work_..."

We both moan in synchronization as I feel her pussy moisten beneath me from my choice of words. I watch her eyes dilate into a rousing heat as I snatch the towel shred from earlier and begin to wrap her wrists together in tight but also comfortable shackles.

As I'm looping the pieces securely to one of the bench slats and tying the knot, Roza moans chaffing her legs against my calfs, _"Are you going to chain my ankles together too Comrade?"_ she casts me a dirty look as he moans bucking her neck back, _"Cause I like it when you tie me up..." _Oh God, I'm about to cum... damn this woman makes me so hard!

I ferociously assault a stifling trail of hot wet kisses up her bared neck as I groan, "Fuck baby. I'd like to do that but- _Ugh..._" I grunt grind my dick against her pussy before continuing, "No. Because I _need to spread your legs apart to properly taste you..._"

I shift my weight off of her hips as I take possession of her lips and kiss her savagely, shoving my tongue inside her mouth without permission.

_"Mmm..."_ Roza hums into my mouth yanking on her bound hands as I drag my fingertips down her arms and along her shoulders until I cup her large, heavenly breasts.

I break the kiss, maneuvering my legs to trap her still as I begin sampling the appetizer of my feast. I spare her a brief, starving grin before I squeeze her breasts and set out biting her skin.

She lets out a short gasp a I flex a hand to her pussy and push two long fingers inside her soft folds as I sharply chomp and then soothingly lick the flesh along her collar bones.

I growl digging my fingers deep inside her as she beautifully whines, leaks her moisture onto my hand.

"_So wet..."_ I moan slipping a third finger in and begin pumping them in quick, hard thrusts.

"_sss...Ahh..."_ I watch Roza moan,shutting her eyes close as her hips buck against my fingers like a slippery fish without any water. I groan enjoying the effect I have over her.

I stretch a thumb up to rub her clit as I run my tongue down the side of her right breast to her stiffened pink nipple. As I take her floral bud into my mouth, I plunge a fourth finger inside her wetness as my other hand clutches her free breast.

And then simultaneously, I bite down on her breast, roughly flick her other nipple and drive my fingers as far as they can reach inside her sopping puss.

An electrifying scream gurgles from her throat as her walls spasm and her juices flow freely as I force her into the first round of orgasms.

I continue to suck, knead, and finger her until she reached a second orgasm... and then third... each one more violent than the last.

I look up towards at her face every time she bursts into bliss and immediately feel overwhelmed by the pure ecstasy I'm giving her.

My vision begins to blurs with how hard I am right now, but I tame back the pain -all too eager to please her instead.

I draw my fingers away and bend forward to kiss her deeply, giving her a chance to calm down as I concentrate on holding back my ejaculation. I break away after a moment as we lay still for a minute to catch our ragged breaths.

Our gazes link together and I can see the reflection of my own maddened lust mirror in her light brown eyes.

I suck in a quick breath, pecking her lips softly before grazing my way back to her other tasty breast to suck. I switch sides, devouring her left tit as I grab her swollen right one.

I swirl the tip of my tongue around her floral bud, caressing her stiff peak as my thumb and index fingers rolls her free rosy nipple in a tug-and-pull motion.

Roza whimpers as my hand cups her free breast fully as I suck her soft flesh of the other into my mouth with powerful pressure.

I run my length against her sweet blooming center before sticking my pinky finger in where I revolve and hook it against her vulva.

I pinch her clit with my free fingers and Roza cries out thrusting herself desperately against my arousal. I groan sucking her breast harder as I pull my hand away from her pulsating center to grip her hips still.

I hold her gaze, releasing her breast with a 'pop' as I kiss my way down the center of her stomach. I nip at her navel making her moan for me as I continue on my quest of hunger.

She stares at me curiously, still bound to the bench as I unhook our legs slowly. I softly hum, moving to trace a wet path below her waist.

She whimpered impatiently when I skipped her pulsating center to her thighs. But soon her breath starts to hitch again as dragged my tongue up either side of her inner legs, tasting her salty-sweet skin.

I flashed her a sly grin as I lifted each thigh slowly, showering her in open mouth kisses before I straddled each one over my shoulders. I smirked at her as she crossed her smooth, slender legs together and she pushed on my back to propel me forward and closer to her delectable dessert.

Fiery need and wonder enveloped her eyes as I dipped my head down, skimming my nose across the tops of her creamy thick pillars to inhale her potent, delicious, and slightly salty scent.

"Mmm... _Perfection._" I moan tasting a sudden rush of warm, bitter water that's pooled in my mouth from her tantalizing natural aroma.

A small strangled whine escaped her lips as she silently begs me to try her. Graciously accepting her invitation, I stare hungrily at the pink glistening flesh of her appetizing pussy.

_Yum._ Roza is the only woman I've even been with to have such a flawlessly tight and shamelessly beautiful bundle of sweet... smooth... sugary... _pussy_.

She breaks me out of my trance as she squirms feeling my hot breath fan across her puffed and blushing dripping lips.

"_Stay still."_ I order savagely as I claws at her hips until they're motionless and anchored down.

Roza whimpers, pulling against her restrains as I tease her, freeing a hand so that my middle finger and index are placed at a 'V' on either side of her clit.

I hold her feisty, lustful gaze as I begin to massage her bliss button -bringing my wet digits together in a scissoring motion.

I watch her eyes begin to roll back as she fights to keep my gaze as I bring my lips down to her waiting puss. I flick my tongue out, using a side-to-side motion across her outer folds as I massage her deeper.

I hum feeling her juices leak onto my taste buds and I grunt. God, why haven't I tried her any sooner? She's so fucking rich and lush!

I bring my lips close to suck on her center and I almost bite down from how zesty and sweet she is. I moan closing my eyes as I felt a small spurt of cum dribble from my cock's tip excitedly from how good she is... She tastes like the most _scrumdiddlyumptious_ candy I've ever had... It's mind blowing.

I tilt my head forward burying my tongue deep through her folds to lick up as much of the sweetness as I can...

"_Ahh...Dimitri!_" Roza screams my name as I my fingers massage her harder and my tongue twitches and spasms inside her as I devour her like a poor man eating his last meal.

I hum delightfully with my mouth full of her slush filled pussy as I jab my tongue farther inside her buttery warmth as I suction my lips tightly around her inner folds.

"_Ugghhh!_" she screams as I hear the sharp crack of something breaking. I glance up to see she snapped the wooden slat that I had bound her wrists to. My pulse races at how aggressive her climax is as I stick a finger inside, feeling her walls constrict around my tongue and finger. I press my restraining arm down with more strength as she bucks her hips against my vice grip and orgasms yet again.

I lap up her fresh juices, moaning against her flesh at how god damn savory and satisfying she is.

When her rapid pants slow down, I pull my finger and tongue away momentarily to whisper "So _succulent..." _as I grip her hips tighter with my arm to keep them firmly in place as I continue my mouth-watering feast.

"I'm... w-what?" she gasps out as I pull my tongue and fingers away to lick up the excess juices I've yet to slurp up.

Once my thirst is quenched, I grin untangling her legs from my shoulders and promptly run my hand up her overstimulated sex -getting my finger coated with her liquid nectar before trailing my dripping fingertips up her torso, massaging her breasts with her pussy fluid as I murmur,_ "You're so tender..." _ I run my fingers up her neck,_ "Juicy..."_ I brush them along her jaw_ " And tasty..."_ I trail them over to her plump lips. "Why don't you try it yourself?" I growl rubbing her bottom lip.

She growls right back parting her mouth and begins to suck and lick my fingers clean.

I groan pressing my agonizingly hard erection against her inner right thigh as I watch her sample herself.

When finished, she sucks off one of my fingers with a 'pop'

"_Mm... so sweet..." _She moans arching her body up as she slips her bound hands over my neck forcing our mouths and tongues to attach in a heated match of passion.

I groan pulling away and she whimpers from the lost of contact. "I need to taste you again. _I want more..._" I moan partially begging and hastily explaining while I shifting us so that she's seated upright and I'm kneeled down in front of her.

She bellows out a strained outcry tugging on my now tousled hair when I swiftly lick up her swollen folds and bite her clit...

An hour and multiple orgasms later, we lie on the locker room floor, curled up in a lazy embrace as Rose sucks the last drop of cum off my dick with tender, gentle care. She wipes her mouth clean, snuggling into my side as she dreamily purrs a content yawn. I press my lips to her forehead, lingering in her warm touch wishing this day would never end...

* * *

><p><em>Aww... isn't that cute? *cough cough* (calm before the storm...)<em>

_If you think his real life experiences are steamy, just wait until Dimitri has a fantasy dream... _

_whoops! did I just give away too much information on the next chapter? _

_*ponders for a moment while tapping chin* nope! ; ) _

_Review away my darling readers!_

_-xXLove-BiteXx_


	7. Chapter 7

_uhh... this chapter is... kinky? _

_also, i paid a tiny bit of homage to The Troggs & Neon Trees if any of you guys pick up on that..._

_oh and um... I like cliff hangers. *evil grin*_

_R&R_

_-xXLove-BiteXx_

* * *

><p>I walked backed to my room with a permanent grin plastered on my face. I snuck Roza into the cook's kitchen after curfew before escorting her to the dhampir dormitory because I caused her to miss dinner. I felt a bit guilty about that. I had to keep my pussylick... errr- I mean <em>my Roza <em>well maintained if I wanted to keep that sex temple of a body of hers healthy. Though I did give her _plenty _of warm offerings to drink after practice...

We had lost track of time yet again, and my sugar-pussy feast ended up lasting a lot longer than I had originally thought... _Fuck. _I run a hand down my face feverishly thinking about how tasty my Roza was. I roll my tongue around in my mouth lapping at the lingering flavor. I hope I can have it more often in the future. I could get used to getting daily desserts from her...

I moaned contently recalling how long my releases were when I finally came in her thirsty mouth..._repeatedly. _Mmm... she milked my cock _so good_ so many times that I collapsed in fatigue after the third round. I'm so proud of how fast my little sex kitten learns...

I grunt feeling my dick ruffle about in my tight jeans thinking about all of the fun, erotic things I've yet to do to her and most importantly _teach her... _

I shut my door, thankful to have the night off for once, and stride my way over to the bathroom.

I strip off my clothes in a blurred hurry and run a hand up the stiff length of my hard cock hastily.

I jacked off quickly, expelling my dirty thoughts of Roza before cleaning myself up and slip into bed.

The moment my head hits the pillow, exhaustion takes me over...

_*I find myself standing in the gym, with the lights off. I'm leaned up against the wall next to a set of doors. One of my hands is holding something soft and smooth while the other is twitching impatiently. I feel so... agitated? Hm, no that's not right... Hungry? no... Horny? Mm, maybe- _

_I cease my musing as I hear the echos of footsteps swiftly approaching the doors from the other side. _

_I suck in a sharp breath as whoever it is stops near the doors and pauses. I wait quietly for them to move again or come inside, but nothing happens. A vicious burning rumbles against the walls of my stomach as my veins pump with an electric pulse-desperate for the person to reveal themselves or move along. _

"_Oh fuck it!" I mentally scream as I shove the doors open and grab the person who's standing outside. _

_She struggles against my hold as I drag her into the dark gym. I recognize her scent right away and lick her ear as I murmur, "Shh Roza. It's me..."_

_She moans instantly relaxing into my touch as I run my hands up her sides. _

_I suddenly figured out what the object trapped in my fingers was as both my hands move on their own accord to cover her eyes with a fabric blindfold. "Mm... what are you doing Comrade?" Roza purrs as I secure the fabric in a knot behind her head. _

_I growl seizing her arms roughly, pinning them behind her back as I spat, "I regret to inform you Ms. Hathaway, that I'm going to force you into Solitary confinement." _

_She squirms against my hold playfully pleading, "Why! What did I do wrong Guardian Belikov?" _

_I snarl producing a silk rope from my jean pocket and begin cuffing her wrists as I sneer breathing on her neck, "You're an indecent distraction among the school Ms. Hathaway. And as your mentor, I've been given special authorization to set you straight." _

_Without another word, I tug on her shoulders unmercifully and guide her 'soon to be fucked' body out the back door of the gym. _

_I keep to the shadows as I pull her across campus to an abandoned cabin near the school's border that's flanked by the wards. _

_I knock the door open, pushing her through the threshold before slamming and locking the door shut. _

"_What are you going to do to me?" she whimpers as I grab her possessively and rip her shirt off, tearing the soft cotton fabric away. _

_I claw at her firm, big ass as I growl, "You're my hostage now Ms. Hathaway. And I'm going to punish you until you promise to be a proper student..." _

"_Uhh... but I wanna be dirty instead Guardian Belikov. I like being a bad pussy..." she moans tilting her head back in the direction of my voice. _

_I reframe from unleashing the thick moan that's swelling in my throat at how sexy she is, going along with the rough role play... "I don't tolerate naughty behavior Ms. Hathaway. It's time you learned a lesson..." I bark forcing the skimpy shorts she's wear down her legs. _

_She kicks them off, giggling as I run my hands in a famished manner back up her yummy body. _

_I attack her neck in hot slobbered kisses as my hands work briskly on stripping all her clothes off. While I'm doing this, she mews in excitement giving me permission to ravish her. _

_Once she's completely naked, I lick across her jaw line and restrain her still by holding one hand to grasp her bound wrists while the other cups her puffed pussy as I lecture, "Bad pussies get tied up. Is that what you want to happen Ms. Hathaway? To be shackled up in shame?" _

"_Fuck yes!" she shouts rubbing her moistening center against my fingertips. _

"_Uh-uh Roza. Wrong answer..." I scold smacking her ass before moving over to the bed that's covered with a plastic sheet and a large spool of thick wine-colored ribbon on it. _

_I snatch the floral-colored coil before lunging for her waist but she cleverly evades my advance by turning to the side and shifting into a defensive crouch. _

_My dick twitches watching a naked, blindfolded and handcuffed Roza hiss at me provoking me to take her on. _

_My mind goes mad with crazed desire as I leap after my hot, lethal, and untamed panther. _

_She senses my approach and strikes out a leg, kicking me in the gut brutally, causing my muscled frame to stagger backwards. Damn she's feisty! _

_Before I can catch my footing, she paws at me again, knocking me onto my back. _

_An animalistic growl rumbles from deep within my chest as I primally bite her ankle-tugging her slender legs down to the floor. _

_Adrenaline and heat fuel our bodies at we grapple for dominance over the other. Her movements are so fast and explosive that I'm barely deflecting her hits._

_Fuck she's such a wild thing! Oh Roza you're making my heart sing! _

_I'm amazed at how well she can fight in this circumstance, given that she's blindsighted and has restricted mobility but alas, I'm able to finally overpower her and within a few minutes, I have her panting body pinned down against the old, creaky floorboards as I anxiously tie her ankles together. _

_I lick the bite mark I left on her flesh as I calmly stroke my fingers into her trembling muscles -soothing the tension off her sweaty body as I make my way up her impeccable curves. _

_I scoop her up in my arms as she submits to me as I coo, "Behave yourself and I'll reward you..."_

"_Yesss..." she moans when I place her on the bed and undo the zip of my jeans. _

_I shrug my pants off grunting when a hand brushes my stiffened cock hidden beneath my constricted boxers. _

_I smirk with a cunning gleam as I hover over Roza and kiss her plump lips passionately. _

_I untie her bound wrists as she moans happily, grinding her hips against my cock. _

_I lick her bottom lip, requesting entrance and she parts her mouth eagerly giving me access. _

_As I tangle our tongues into one, I rub my thumbs into her wrists, massaging her skin whilst pushing on her palms and guiding her arms to lay above her head. _

_I break the kiss traveling to suck on the tender crook of her neck as she melts into my touch. _

_I open my eyes slyly staring at the loose ribbon above me. "Mm... Roza..." I moan in her ear, rocking my hips down on hers while reaching a hand out for the ribbon. _

_She softly moans in response, completely vulnerable to me, and then that's when I make my move..._

_I reach over her, straddling her waist as my hands nimbly work to simultaneously fasten her wrists back together while wrapping the ribbon spool from earlier around the metal railing of the bed's headboard, attaching Roza's bundled hands to it. _

_She snarls at me, thrashing in the bed, but it's too late for her. I suspended her twined arms flat against the bed sheet as I pull at the ribbon and anchor her down. _

_She growls ferociously bucking her hips against my hold as I do the same thing to her already bound legs. Before I know it, I'm standing to the side of the mattress, staring up the length of Roza's palpitating, whimpering body that's tied down to the small bed with silken restrains looking like a mouthwatering package of sweet, warm candy. _

_I place a hand on her pussy, stroking her gently and she gasps as I run a finger up her navel, between her breasts and to the side of her face where I hook it around the blind fold and tug it up. _

_She blinks a few times before glaring at me murderously as she seethes, "Untie me right now Comrade or I-"_

"_Are you going to be good from now on?" I cut my detainee off crossing my arms and giving her a stern look. _

_A swirl of pure lust flashes in her dilated eyes as she mews flexing her back, "I'll never be a good pussy Guardian Belikov. So you're going to have to accept that and just fuck me already..." _

_Oh fuck! I mentally swear in Russian. I think I just felt some cum drip from my cock from how irresistibly sexy this pussy is... god... focus Belikov! Makes her scream first... I chant to myself before composing a monotone mask. _

_I arch an eyebrow at her daringly as I take off my shirt. Her eyes widen in rousing need as I murmur, "Well that's a shame Ms. Hathaway..." I slowly slide my boxers off exposing my hard dick to her as I finish, "Because only worthy, sweet pussies get to be fucked..." I smirk watching her moan as I stroke a hand up my length provocatively. _

_Before she can conjured up a response to that, I abruptly turn on my heel and begin walking towards the door. "I think I'll step out for a bit for you to collect your thoughts..." I taunt calling over my shoulder. _

_She gasps, "Wait!"_

_I pause for a moment, ignoring the thrilling pulse inside my cock's veins as keep my back to her. I cooly ask, "Yes Ms. Hathaway?" _

"_I- you need to stay..." she fumbles for words. _

_I guffaw picking up my stride and reach for the door latch as I scoff, "I said I was going to enforce some 'Solitary confinement' on you Ms. Hathaway. Since you're unwilling to obey the rules, I'm left no choice but to follow through on this order..."_

_I begin unlocking the latch as she yelps a panicked cry and clamors, "I might consider being good if you stay!"_

_I freeze at her words momentarily, looking back at her as I snicker and begin opening the door, "I'm not falling for your trickery Hathaway. Goodbye-"_

_She locks gazes with me as she desperately pleads, "Don't leave. Please punish me instead! You can discipline me real bad until I'll promise to be good."_

_I gulp at the prospect of her seductive invitation, but I bite my tongue instead and decide to humiliate her more. _

_I smile sadistically as I growl, "But by leaving, I am discipling you Ms. Hathaway." _

_I tear my eyes away from hers, concentrating on prying the door ajar. _

_Before I can even crack the door open a quarter-inch, Roza ferociously screeches "Coward!" _

_I pause to grin widely before swiftly shutting and latching up the door again as I pivot in place and inquire, "What did you just say?" _

_She pulls against her bound limbs as she seductively mews, "I'm a stubborn captive Guardian Belikov... That pathetic interrogation won't work with me..." _

_Oh Roza, don't tempt me...I silently laugh._

_I glance at her cruelly as I coldly hiss, "You're bluffing."_

_Her eyes pierce mine in a ruthless trance as she seethes "Oh am I? I think it's you that's bluffing Belikov. Truth is you don't have the balls to rough me up..." she trails off flaunting her toned torso appetizingly as a smug smirk tinges her foxy face. _

_My nostrils flare as I fight for control. I just love it when a woman gets dirty, it turns me on like a fiery inferno... I take a few steps closer to her as I calmly warn, "Don't infuriate me Ms. Hathaway. You won't like the consequences..."_

_She bellows in haughty disdain and bribes, "And what would that be? More hiding and less discipline? You're a real piece of work Belikov. Are too scared to reprimand a naughty student? Wow such great authority you are..." _

_My dick curls up as an insatiable frustration simmers my skin letting her bait the beast. I charge up to her, sensing my urge to dominate grow stronger. _

_I slap the tops of her thighs viciously as I sneer, "You're not worth the effort Hathaway."_

_Her chocolate eyes melt with heat as she cries outs in pleasure and counters, "But I could be!" squirming her bared hips in arousal. _

_I relent leafing a hand through my hair teasingly taking pity on her as I mutter, "Convince me then." _

"_You're so powerful..." she whimpers, pumping her softly, tasty breasts for me. She begins to jerk her limps pleadingly, "I'll only response to physical punishments from you..." she moans bucking her hips impatiently. _

_My own lust spikes with need as I lean over her writhing body and pinch her tits, "What are Hathaway?" I question craving for her to verbally submit. _

_She screams out twisting her body on the bed as she whines, "I'm your prisoner and my pussy is so dirty for you..." _

_I scratch at her soft breasts dragging my nails down her naked torso as I evilly muse, "So disobedient... What I am going to do with you?" _

"_Take me..." she suggests while panting as I press my hands up the sides of her inner thighs. I pause their movement to mock her, "I'm not sure I understand you. Care to enlighten me Ms. Hathaway?" _

_I press down on her thick caramel thighs, trapping them still as she rolls her neck back and mews, "I want you inside me pleasseee..."_

"_Is this what you want?" I demand edging my fingers closer to her dripping core. _

"_Yes..." she whimpers, spasming her thighs desperately trying to get friction from my hand's ministrations. _

_My control slips in that moment as I boldly plunge one long finger from each hand into her pussy-stretching at her walls as I dunk my head down and dart my tongue inside her shallow channel._

"_So sour..." I moan drawing back to lick my lips and eye her dripping pleasure center in wonder._

"_Uahh!" she cries out as I shuttle my fingers deeper inside her before swiftly pulling them out so my tongue can lick around her outer folds. She screams when I suction my lips aggressively onto her glazed clit and bite down savagely. _

_And then without warning, I pull myself off hers and chuckle wickedly as I watch her lusty face glare up at me with dissatisfaction. _

"_I don't like tasting sour pussies Ms. Hathaway..."I insult while sucking my fingers clean of her juices. She whines in a needy tone as her eyes turn to slits that are hypnotically trained on the movements of my flicking tongue. _

"_Why don't you change that then." she snarkily quips gazing up body leisurely. _

_I drop my hands, finished with my cleansing work as I devilishly growl, "Oh I plan to do so..." _

_I walked away, abandoning her imprisoned body and venture over to the small kitchenette at the back of the cabin. _

_After a few minutes of rummaging around for some sweet condiments, I return back to my captive with a new interrogation in mind. _

_I set my supplies down at the foot of the bed before climbing over to cupping her smooth full breasts, "Do you promise to behave from now on?" I ask with a mischievous grin. _

"_No." Roza playfully growls trying to rip her chest from my grasp. _

_I growl, squeezing her tits hard, twisting her floral buds tortuously. _

_She coils her body against me as she cries out in pleasure. "Oh Fuck me..."_

_I smile sadistically, pinching her harder as I threaten, "You don't get that privilege yet Ms. Hathaway."_

_Her eyes shut close as I palm a breast tightly while I bite the other. My lips suck the flesh hard, lapping my tongue's tip around the areola before my teeth press down, tugging hungrily on the beaded tip. _

_She wails and whimpers begging me to fuck her as I torment her breasts until their blushing with over stimulation and she's literally left breathless. _

_Pleased with preparing her, I lick her bruised nipples tenderly as I whisper menacingly, "Do you promise to stop being a cock tease Ms. Hathaway?" _

_She glares at me through bleary eyes as she shakes her head disapprovingly, unable to speak at the moment. I snarl at her greedily and begin my next punishment. _

_I lick her throat excitedly as I murmur in her ear "The more sour the pussy, the more it takes to make it sweet..."_

_She fidgets uncomfortably, moaning for me to continue as I stroke her cheek softly. _

_I my bite lip, wondering how much longer I can tease her while I grab a bottle of warmed, fudge syrup and begin drizzling it across her body. _

_A purr of wonder and passion sound from her smooth lips as I douse her breasts, stomach, and thighs in the rich, liquid chocolate. _

_When she's coated enough to my satisfied standards, I reach for a container of thinly slicked strawberries and pop the lip open. I distantly wonder how the hell all of this ended up in a dusty old cabin, but I immediately banished the thought. Who the fuck cares?_

_After placing the juicy, sweet fruit on her nipples and skin above her pussy, I pull back to admire my creation. I've got my sassy prisoner puss sugared up for some severe eating... _

_Roza leers at me invitingly as I salivated at the delectable, sticky-wet body that's presented before me. _

_I stare at her starving as I lick my lips, "Now do you want to be good?" I growl waiting for her to resist my authority again. _

"_Fuck. No." she dryly states before I attack her body with my mouth._

_I dig my nail into her bronze, slick thighs as I swirl my tongue inside her navel. She moans loud, fighting her restrains as I lick her lower torso fiercely like a ravenous child would to a melting ice cream cone on a baking hot day. _

_I spent the next hour bathing her candy coated body with my tongue. Nipping and lapping at her flesh until all the chocolate was gone. She screamed when I bit her nipples barbarically, devouring the strawberry embellishments I had placed there. _

_I saved her pussy for last. Slowly... teasingly... licking the syrup... sucking the tart fruit off of her but never dipping inside... _

_I pulled back, "Will you behave now?" I demonically solicited, running my tongue's tip across her oozing second lips. _

_She gasped, crying out a desperate and somewhat demanding "No." before I locked onto her gaze and plunged my moist tongue inside her warm folds, sucking her hard. _

_She screamed for a release as I grazed my teeth against her inner folds, scratching her salmon flesh, tonging her wildly... _

_I brought her to the brink of orgasm several times, but always pulled back before she came. _

_Her body was spasming in angered fits as I drove her to the brink of insanity, never once releasing her sexual tension. _

_I was getting more hostile with her now. My dick was as solid as a pole, compressed with so much pressure, I was physically wincing, trying and failing to hold myself back. _

_Roza's sex was drenched in her pussy juices, greatly inflamed from my mouth's pulverizing inflictions at harassing her to surrender. I felt smug, seeing her sweet center nice and swollen and reddened like a juicy plum because of me._

_I hovered over her body as I pompously asked, "Have you had enough Ms. Hathaway?Are you going to give in?"_

_Through panted gasps she hissed, "Never..."_

_I grin pressing my throbbing dick against her entrance teasingly as I mocked, "And now?"_

"_You can try all you want, but I'm not- uhhh..." she trails off with a moan as I plunge into her wet, slippery center with force unable to wait for a response anymore. _

_I groan pushing my release back for short while longer as I fully sheath her in sharp, stabbing thrusts. _

"_Oh yes... Fuck me..." she screams, gyrating her hips to meet my thrusts. _

_I crouch forward, leaning my arms against the tenacious plastic sheet, now realizing how useful it was to have this instead of a fabric one where the chocolate from before would have stained it instead of just simply drying. _

_I groan fucking her faster as she cries out, "More! Don't stop until I'm raw..."_

_Her mewing voice and alluring selection of words triggers my dick to vibrate for a release. I tense feeling her walls clench around my thick cock, tugging and coaxing it like an inflated teat, ready to be milked. _

_I howl, pulling myself out of her just as I explode from the pressure. I grunt arching my dick at an humping angle where my hot cum jets out and covers my captive's stomach. _

_She gasps taken aback by my malicious act to exert my power over her, so I smirk through shaded, dark eyes and extend my dick farther across her body where I spurt my remaining white cream all over her fat tits. _

"_You fucking bastard!" she yells, outraged that I spilled my cock fluid all over her like a the chained sex bot that she is. Oh how I love to watch a feisty woman wear my fresh cum... _

_I grin at her diabolically as I whip her sticky breasts harshly making her moan for me while clasping her hair venomously and blare, "Are you ready to give up Hathaway?"_

_She smiles at me threateningly before spitting at my face. _

_My response is to flash her a wicked grin before sucking her bottom lip into my mouth. I bite her hard, manipulating another moan from her and pull back. The moment she parts her lips for me to slip my tongue inside to taste hers, I swiftly strike out and rail my dick inside her unsuspecting throat. _

_She gags as I force my full length into her hot mouth and hiss, "You're going to suck me Hathaway and you're going to like it unless you agree to behave..."_

_Her eyes ignite with primal lust, exhilarated with this new erotic foreplay we've stumbled upon as she moans noisily, swallowing me and teasingly trying to turn her head away. _

_A strangled moan of my own gurgles from my mouth as I fist both hands into her lush milk-chocolatey brown hair, forcing her still I as jab my dick in deep, penetrating thrusts down her throat._

_Her teeth drags along my cock's sensitive skin as I clench a hand around her neck, lodging my cock's head farther down her narrow, elongated tunnel. I groan as she gulps violently, wrapping my dick up in electrifying waves of muted screams as I slip down on her harder, momentarily blocking her airways before pulling out to let her gasp and then drive back in, becoming more rigorous than the last penetration. _

_She sucks and chokes on me as I watch her eyes burn with spicy heat as I fuck her mouth savagely until I hit another release -gazing into her glazed eyes as I spill new sticky nectar inside her mouth. When she drinks my last drop of cum, I pull out with a 'pop' and I growl. _"_How long is it going to take Hathaway? Your stubbornness only makes things worse!"_

_She squirms licking her swollen lips as she croaks, "Fuck you!"_

_I cackle gripping her sore cheeks with one hand, "You'll answer me with respect when I'm speaking to you or you'll lose the luxury to talk."_

_Intrigue ignites her face as she scoffs, "You don't control me."_

_I chuckled unintimidated by her remark as I smirk, "Oh yes I do."_

"_Oh really? Cause the last ti- umgh..." she's suddenly cut off as I lunge forward, silencing her with the fabric blindfold I tossed aside from earlier. I snuggly wrap it around her mouth to the back of her skull to muffle her arousing moans. _

_She shrieks and gnaws against her plugged mouth as I untether her bound wrists and ankles from the bed and push her onto her side. I tug her limbs back and tie her together like a rambunctious calf tightly restrained for a branding. _

"_Promise to be good and I'll stop." I warn her but her only response is to fight my handiwork to break free. _

_I growl slapping her her ass painfully before I bite down-sucking the corner of one of her ass cheeks hard, bruising the skin there and marking her as mine before I kneel over her. _

_One leg is propped up and draped over her backside as the other is bent at the knee in front. I knot my fingers into her hair and puncture my dick into her quivering, waiting pussy. My hips convulse in brute spasms as I launch right into plowing her intensely... completely raw and utterly primal. _

_She shuts her eyes, screaming against her muffled mouth as I shoved her head down to keep her from bobbing as I pounded her tight pussy in a blind rampage, fully embracing my inner undomesticated beast. _

_My neck rolls back unleashing a loud howl as I let loose, allowing all my senses to enrapture and my body to be driven solely by deranged dominance. I felt her walls tighten around my thick cock once again when she immediately tosses her body with full strength, strangling against my vise-lock, screaming out some words. _

_I abruptly snap out of my daze and pull out, just at the verge of my release, to free her mouth. _

_The moment the gage was removed she moaned, "I'll be a good student. I won't be bad ever again."_

_I moaned in satisfaction fully aroused to have met my goal. Mm, oh how I love forcing her to beg at my will... I praise her for her obedience in return as I hurriedly un-straddled her and unbound her legs from her hands. _

"_Such a fast leaner, a little punishment goes a long way..." I coo stroking her hair before I loosen the rope on her wrists to swing her arm in front of her where I proceed to push her body flat against one of the tall bedposts. I licked up her neck as I murmur, "Mm yes Roza... You're my sweet, behaved pussy now, right?"_

"_Yesss..." she moaned as I fasten her arms and upper torso to the sturdy pillar. I pause to kiss her slowly. I take a moment to taste her deeply, letting Roza know I appreciate her for giving me permission take full control of her body before I grabbed her ass, squeezing her tight and snarled, "Excellent. Because I'm gonna fuck you right now Ms. Hathaway, all the way. I'm going to let you cum..." _

_I smacked her thick cheeks violently, spreading her fat rump apart to slide my dick into. _

"_ss...ahh!" she whimpers excitedly, ready for me to take her ass hard and deep. I duck my head down biting at the skin at the top of her tender shoulder as I growl, "I'm going to make you scream Roza. Will you let me fuck you 'til you cry?" _

"_Uahh... YES!" she moans chaffing her roped body against the bedpost desperately begging me to fuck her thoroughly. _

_I growl thrusting my hips towards her when suddenly everything goes black...*_

My eyes flutter open and I gasp staring up at the cracked, plastered ceiling above me drenched in a cold sweat.

I jolt upright in bed noticing my chest is heaving and the sheets have been balled up and tossed aside.

I glance down feeling a wetness on my stomach and I groan looking to see thick, cooled trails of my cock juices dripping down my abs. _Ugh_._ Gross. _

I curse out a long string of profanities in my native tongue as I realized it was all just a dream. I should have known it was too good to be true.

I harshly run a hand through my now disheveled hair. Letting out a labored huff as I silently brood. I can't believe I cummed in my own sleep. What am I, sixteen again? I cautiously take in my surrounding and immediately growl. For fuck's sake! I sprayed the whole god damn bed? I grimace sighting some on the wall too. That's it!

I jump out of bed, cursing up a Russian storm as I work to clean things up and berating myself for having dreamt a wet fantasy of Roza, before digging up some clothes and charging out of my room.

I stride quickly across the school's quiet slumbering campus as I set out for the church.

I unlock the chapel's back door, slipping in quietly not bothering to turn on any lights and seat myself in a back pew.

I lean forward, covering my face with my hands and take in a deep breath.

"Why me?" I softly asked to no one in particular. Ever since I lost Ivan, I've started attending mass on a weekly basis.

I always felt at certain peace here. I don't consider myself a deeply religious man, but I do take a pride in the feeling of respect and sense of honor a place like this gives me. Feelings I've learned to devote my new lifestyle to...

I rub my eyes restlessly, sanding the sleep away and begin recalling the sins of my youth.

BDSM has always been a dark fetish of mine, but I'm not so sure Rose would ever be into that.

I love her so much, but it's times like this that I wonder why I do. Why somebody so pure and beautiful has entered my life and wants me.

She provokes both a new unexplored wonderful part me, but unfortunately also awakens the dangerous untamed side that at times, I'm ashamed to know.

I bury my face deeper into my hands, that woman just-

"You know, I'm pretty sure it's sacrilegious to have dirty thoughts in a church..." a voice calls beside me.

I sudden tense up, reflexively lunging for my stake and into a defensive position when I gasped noticing that Guardian Petrov was seated close to me.

"Relax Belikov..." she smirks motioning for me to sit back down.

Embarrassed at my own stupidly, I sheath my stake and ease the tension in my back.

"My apologies. I'm just... a bit _tired_." I blandly reply granting her a sheepish frown while leaning against the backing of the pew in front of us. I gulp and clear my throat as I shift my weight and loosely cross my arms.

She gives me a strange look before hiding it away and dryly states, "I think it's time we discuss your relationship with Rosemarie."

My eyes widen in fear, is my mind playing tricks on me or did she really just say that?

And as if she could read my thoughts, Alberta retracts the hand she's had concealed in her jacket pocket and holds out a stale apple with bite marks on it? My eyes widen even more, that looks like the one Rose-

She quirks an eyebrow questioningly at me as she pierced my shocked glance with a lethal glare, "Explain yourself." she barks using her authoritative, strong voice.

I felt a lump form in the pit of my stomach as a cold wave of terror shuttered down my spine realizing _she knows. _Oh shit.

* * *

><p><em>[I think it may be time to get myself a beta for this story. i felt like this chap kinda dragged quite a bit and became weird. plus it's the longest one i've written yet. I was a bit hesitant about posting this chapter. it's very rough and kinda vulgar and i don't know really how far the limits are on the acceptable M-rated material that's permitted on this site. i'm still new at this tonetheme of writing. i don't think i'm too proud of this chap and may delete it. i was considering making the bondage stuff maybe more playful and cute/teasing... or do you think it's fine the way it is? i'd hate if this story were to be removed because it's too intense... review or PM if anyone knows more about this or dislikes the direction the story has just turn into. also PM me if you'd be interested in becoming the beta for this story. i'm looking for a little guidance. but only someone who is open minded and able to help spark ideas though.]_


End file.
